His Saving Grace
by QueenofOld
Summary: Caspian kills Miraz after the duel with Peter, revealing a dark side to his personality. This prompts Aslan to allow the Pevensies to remain in Narnia. Caspian's infatuation with Susan takes unexpected turns. WARNING: Contains non-consensual sex.
1. Chapter 1: The dark king

Name: His Saving Grace

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst

Rating: M/NC-17 (Contains non-consensual sex scenes. I do not approve of or condone rape in any way)

Pairing: Caspian/Susan

Summary: Dark! Caspian- What would happen if Caspian did take advantage of Peter beating Miraz? Caspian kills Miraz and takes the throne. Darkness falls over the young ruler, but the light at the end of his tunnel will always be Susan. Of course there's impregnation and Suspian babies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of its pervy characters

_Prologue_

Aslan was concerned for the future of Narnia. For a while, he was sure that after Prince Caspian took his rightful place as king, he would send the Pevensies back home, never allowing Susan and Peter to return, but now that would not be possible. The young ruler murdered his uncle following the duel with High King Peter. The new king had his vengence. Aslan expected...no..._hoped_, he would have shown his uncle more mercy than he showed him. The Pevensies would have to stay in Narnia as liasons, advisors and key members of a newly formed Narnian council.

Before Aslan left, he gave Telmarines who wanted nothing to do with the newly united Narnia a chance to return to the world of their forefathers. Aslan watched Caspian, whose full attention was on Susan. He stared at her as if she was his next meal. Aslan sighed. For as wise as he was, he had no power to predict the exact future of a human with free will. He knew Caspian might unintentionally make the gentle queen suffer because of his desperation for her, but he had faith in her strength. Perhaps Susan would be Caspian's lifeline to mercy, justice and humility...perhaps, she was his saving grace.

* * *

The five monarchs sat in the library, discussing the steps required to secure borders, squash rebellions and integrate sons of Adam with talking beasts. Susan sat with her arms crossed, thinking hard, "We need to establish our relationships with Archenland and Calormen. We need to let them know that although we are under new leadership, we are still strong and still wish to create a friendly, diplomatic relationship with them. Perhaps we can establish trading routes..." Caspian held a smug smile on his face, admiring how smart she was. Susan may have been a woman, but she was intelligent and had a head for politics. The people loved her because of her beauty and grace, but Lords probably feared her because of her fierce intellect.

Everyone nodded in unison as they looked at Susan, "So how do we go about that Su? Have Cas here marry the princess of Archenland?" Caspian shifted uneasily in his seat and shot Edmund a look. "Don't be stupid Ed...the best move would be to send ambassadors or foreign relations advisors to spend time in the countries as guests of the kings. Cozy up to the people, learn the traditions, bring gifts...things of that sort. It's important to butter up other countries if you want to start relationships with them...or at least that's what the allies did for each other..." Peter stood and stretched as his voice trailed off. Caspian got a confused look on his face and Peter remembered who he was talking to. "My point is, if you want to establish an alliance with a country, it's important to spend time in that country, getting to know the leaders, the people and the customs." Caspian nodded, scratching his chin as he thought. "Wonderful ideas your majesties...Peter, Edmund...would you be willing to serve as the royal Narnian ambassadors to Archeland and Calormen?" Peter and Edmund looked at each other, giving a nod, "Sure, I haven't seen Calormen in a while...not since that idiot wanted to marry Su." Susan's eyes widened as she blushed. Caspian was taken by surprise. He had to remember that although she looked all of 16 now, she lived a lifetime in Narnia before, and it was only natural for neighboring princes to attempt to take her hand in marriage. "I would love to hear about that some time your majesty" he smirked at Susan, who averted her eyes from his alluring gaze. "Your majesty..." Caspian turned to little Queen Lucy, who had been very silent during the meeting, "If it's all right with you and my siblings, I'd like to travel with Glenstorm and the centaurs. They're leaving day after tomorrow to wake the remaining trees and seek out Narnians hiding deep in the forest who aren't aware of the new order."

After some huffing and puffing and an agreement that Reepicheep and Trumpkin would also accompany Lucy, it was settled. Three of the four siblings would be leaving for trips that would keep them away from the castle for months. Susan was to stay behind and assist with "everyday" diplomatic duties because of her amazing gift for mediation. The remaining Telmarines admired her and Narnians trusted her. She was the perfect person for the job.

* * *

He hadn't planned it, but it was if he did. Susan would be left alone with him in his castle for months, alone. It was perfect. Ever since the day he first laid eyes on her, he wanted her. No, he _needed_ her. She clouded his thoughts constantly, inciting an intense mix of emotions within him. Part of him resented her and those ocean blue eyes that seemed to dance about when she looked at him. The other part of him made him desperate for her. He felt pain that was almost physical if he didn't know where she was. For days, his stomach was in knots. He didn't know if Aslan would take her and his adopted family away from him...leaving him alone and orphaned. Luckily, Susan's days in Narnia seemed unnumbered and Caspian attempted to take advantage of every single one.

He laid in his bed after another long day. Tomorrow, the three Pevensie siblings would leave the castle for journeys that would take months to complete. He and Susan would be left alone to do as they pleased.

Caspian laid on his bed, naked, closing his eyes, imagining Susan laying next to him, her soft hands caressing his body. He slowly wrapped his hand around his shaft, attempting to mimic the motions he imagined she'd perform on his member. He stroked up and down as he could see her climbing atop him, her soft, supple breasts bouncing as she rode his thick penis. Caspian let out a small, but desperate cry as he came, hot seed drizzling down his hand. He shuddered and smiled wearily, sleep preparing to overtake him as it always did after he climaxed, "Soon Susan...I will make you mine forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Inappropriate behaviors

Susan saw her siblings off, fussing over them just the way their mother would have. She packed Turkish delight for Edmund, fruit cookies for Lucy and salted pork for Peter, hugging each of them repeatedly and scolding them to ensure they wouldn't get into trouble while they were gone. She turned back to the castle, feeling eyes on her. It was Caspian. As he stared at her from his balcony, Susan felt him undressing her with his eyes. She had done the same to him on multiple occasions, imagining what his rough hands felt like against her soft, tender flesh. "This is improper." Susan thought as she broke from his gaze and walked away. She could not conduct herself in such an inappropriate manner with him, but everything in her body screamed for his touch, his caress...his-- "Your highness!" her thoughts were interrupted as Caspian approached her with hands clasped behind his back. "Queen Susan, I was wondering if you would accompany me for a walk through the gardens?" Susan nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

* * *

They strolled aimlessly among beautiful flowers, falling leaves and ornate stone statues. "So I hear you came close to marriage once before..." Susan almost rolled her eyes, reminding herself to pummel Ed when he got back from his trip for bringing up that horse's arse, Rabadash. "It was just some...prince with a terrible head on his shoulders. I never cared for him." Susan turned to watch Caspian's face for a reaction, but there was none. He kept a small smile on his face as he kept glancing over at her as she spoke. "Perhaps your brothers will pick a decent mate for you." Caspian said as he leaned against a tree. She looked confused, "Pick a mate...for _me_?" Susan asked, almost mockingly. "Yes. In Telmarine households, it's customary for the eldest males to arrange the marriages of the women in the family." he said nonchalantly as he picked a flower from the tree he stood under. "Well your majesty...I will not be having an arranged marriage...especially not one arranged by my brothers." Caspian smirked and gently placed the picked flower behind her ear, "No gentle queen...a majestic flower such as you has no use for an arranged marriage." She blushed and looked down, her bright eyes flashing. Caspian leaned in slowly and cautiously, closing his eyes as her lips brushed against his. Soon, she was trapped between his body and a tree, their tongues playing tug of war as his hands greedily roamed her body. She broke her mouth free and whispered, "We can't Caspian...I can't..." she gently pushed against him, but he seemed to ignore her words, allowing his mouth to move to her neck and suckle the soft flesh there. "Cas--pian..." her words were breathy as he pulled up her skirt and cupped her soft mound, gently allowing his middle finger to caress her slit. Her knees nearly buckled as he slid his finger inside. He caressed her velvety folds fervently as he kept her pinned up against the tree. Her body began to tremble, sending her into a panic. "No Caspian!" She squirmed out of his grasp and ran away, her pale face flushed red. He smirked and leaned against the tree, letting her go...for now. He licked his finger and closed his eyes, smiling as he tasted her delicious nectar. Time was something he had plenty of...but patience was another story.

* * *

That evening, Susan had a bath drawn, trying to wash away the shame of the day. She felt uneasy, having enjoyed such horribly inappropriate behavior. "Anyone could have seen us. What was he thinking?!" she thought aloud. She shuddered as she sunk down into the hot bath and slowly traced her fingers down to the apex of her thighs, closing her eyes as she remembered how good it felt to have Caspian's hand there.

* * *

He watched her as she fingered herself. He had entered her wardrobe through a secret passage way and was now staring at her through one of the ornate holes in the large doors. His breathing quickened as he watched her tweak her plump pink nipple between her thumb and forefinger while continuing to dive her finger in and out of her soft mound. Caspian's penis strained against his pants as he watched Susan orgasm. Her body jerked in pleasure, a gentle moan escaping her perfectly pouty red lips. Caspian silently slipped out of the wardrobe and back to his room. He now knew the gentle queen wanted him as much as he wanted her...and he would have her.

* * *

Susan attempted to avoid Caspian, but her efforts proved fruitless. They were scheduled to hold an audience with Telmarine and Narnian military officers. Caspian sat on a high throne, with Susan's one step down from his, to his right. She looked amazing. The square neckline of her bright blue dress accentuated her pillowy bosom and brought out her sparkling eyes. Had the matters at hand not been so important, he would have found himself drooling over her. The Telmarines argued back and forth with the Narnians, claiming they didn't want to fight along side those who could not be trusted. Susan stood, "Enough!" the hall went quiet. "If you do not trust the Narnians as you would a Telmarine, you should have accepted Aslan's invitation to leave this land, because divisiveness will not be tolerated. Both sides of this nation need to learn to work together to protect our borders and our land from lawlessness. Narnians and Telmarines must now learn to coexist and live amongst each other as brothers. Protect each other and protect this land."

Caspian had to fight the jealousy that began to boil up inside of him as he watched some of the Telmarine men stare at her. "She is mine" he thought, glaring at one man, in particular, who wore an unmistakable look on his face as he smiled at Susan. Caspian stood and walked down to where Susan stood. "The gentle queen is right, if you can not fight with the Narnians at your side, then you will not be allowed to fight at all. Is this understood?" The men nodded and murmured, "Yes your majesty."

Susan attempted to sneak out as the officers filed out of the hall, but Caspian caught up to her. "My queen...is there something I have done to earn your disdain? You haven't even spared me a glance since our walk." Susan pursed her lips. Every time he opened his mouth, honey poured out. His thick, rich accent swirled around her, fogging her brain and transforming her into a bumbling idiot who just wanted to give into this handsome kings every whim. "No Caspian...I just...I just don't know if we should be doing the things...we were doing." Caspian took a step closer, the proximity of their bodies almost making her dizzy. His voice was a low whisper, almost devious in manner, "I only did what the queen's body asked..." Susan's breath caught in her throat. This was certainly a side of the young king she'd never seen. Her voice shook with uncertainty as she spoke, "Wha-what?" Caspian stepped in even closer, "Your body...wanted what I was doing to it." Susan's emotions came crashing down on each other. Of course she wanted him, his hands, his tongue, his lips...her thoughts were interrupted by hooves marching down the hall. Caspian stepped away from Susan, "Glenstorm, right on time for our meeting. Please, this way." he held a hand out, escorting the centaur toward his personal library, leaving Susan there, flushed and flustered.

Later that evening, Susan sat in her quarters, attempting to compose a letter to Caspian. Aslan didn't tell her how long they had left in Narnia, and she was afraid that if she allowed more to happen with the king, she would fall in too deeply, making it more difficult for her to tear herself away in the end. She crumpled up the piece of paper and stood, tossing her quill onto the table. She was at a loss for words. How do you tell someone that you _do_ care about, that you _don't want_ to care about them? Susan undressed and put on a nightgown, laying in her bed and staring up at the canopy. Caspian's face was all she could see when she closed her eyes. Her hands began to explore her body once more. Susan's fingers ran beneath her nightgown as she found her clit, gently stroking it as she released soft moans of pleasure. She imagined Caspian was there, caressing and licking her body. "Oh Caspian..." she breathed. "Yes, my queen?" Susan gasped, sitting up quickly and yanking the blankets over her body. "C-c-aspian! How...what are you doing here?!" the king smirked as he began to circle the bed, "I had a feeling you needed me." He pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it away, stepping closer as he tugged the blankets from her clenched fists. She watched him nervously, "What are you doing?" he shushed her, then leaned over, kissing her lips softly. She returned the kiss at first, then broke away, scrambling off of the bed and away from Caspian. He gave her a predatory smile as they stood on opposite sides of the bed. Her nightgown was virtually sheer...a flimsy strap fell off of her shoulder. Caspian's manhood jumped against his pants, seeing her large, perky breasts heave beneath her thin nightgown. He pulled down his pants and kicked them away as she spoke shakily, "Caspian, this isn't a good idea." He began to move around the bed toward her, while she searched for a way out. "I've watched you Susan...in the tub, in this very bed tonight. I watched you pleasure yourself while moaning my name. I know you want me inside of you Susan...let me give you what your body seems to so desperately crave." Susan bolted toward the door, but Caspian quickly stuck an arm out, grabbing her around her waist and pinning her down on the bed. He pried her legs apart using his knee as he gathered her hands in one of his, pinned above her head. He moved the other hand to her crotch, still moist from her earlier touches. "To deny me, is to deny yourself Susan...I know you need me." he whispered as he ground his manhood between her legs. Susan's body shuddered involuntarily as she struggled to gain control of herself. "No Caspian, we can't..." she whispered weakly. In an instant, he was inside of her, breathing heavily into her ear as he began to roughly pump in and out of her, causing her body to jerk beneath his. She fought the urge to cry out. He was stretching her open and had not given her time to get accustomed to his large girth. She struggled uselessly beneath him as pleasure began to overtake her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Caspian suckled on her neck, eventually releasing her hands so that he could grope her nubile body. He whispered breathlessly in her ear as his climax approached, "I want you to take my seed Susan...take it." She could barely hear him as her body spasmed beneath his, causing her to cry out and arch her back. He felt her velvety folds grip onto him as he spurted his seed inside of her. He grunted loudly and collapsed atop her. They both panted heavily as Susan's sight grew cloudy. Her body felt weakened from the intense amount of emotion and energy she just spent. She closed her eyes, virtually blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3: Prevention and desperation

Susan awoke in a fog, with a heavy weight pinning her down to the bed. Caspian's arm and leg were draped across her, holding her possessively to his body. She bit her lip and looked at him, wondering what came over him last night. She knew he had demons he was battling. The day she watched him murder his unarmed uncle after the duel with Peter, it was understood that Caspian would end up struggling with a dark side. She shifted, feeling the slight soreness between her legs. She would be lying if she said she didn't care for Caspian, but there was an intense side of him that frightened her. She started to roll from beneath him, but soon he woke up, clutching her body firmly to his, "Mmmm...where are you going?" Susan patted the hand that gripped her waist. "I was just going to the WC. I'll be right back." He put his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent, caressing her breast. She giggled, but managed to slip from his grasp and go to the restroom. When she returned, Caspian had his tunic on and was sitting up on the bed, waiting for her. She immediately went over to the basin of water, washing her face and combing out her hair. "What are you doing?" he looked confused, walking over to her as he brushed some hair off her shoulder so that he could kiss the gentle flesh there. "We have meetings with the council this morning Caspian...we can't be late. There might be talk." He wrapped his arms around her, "Let them talk..." Susan turned around and put her hands on his chest, slightly pushing him back. "Caspian...what happened last night..I'm not sure how much longer I have here. We--" he put his hand on her mouth as he cut her off. "No Susan..you mustn't...you mustn't say things of that sort. I can't lose you." His voice trembled as tears welled in his eyes as he gripped her fiercely to him. His grip was so tight, he almost hurt her. "Ca-caspian...it's fine. You won't lose me. Calm down, calm down."

It took Susan countless kisses and soft shushes to calm Caspian enough to let her out of his grasp. He watched her intently as she dressed, his eyes fixed on every curve of her body. Susan knew that this was a boy who was orphaned...left alone to fend for himself while being watched over by an evil tyrant of a man. She realized that, because of his abandonment issues, he would cling to whatever he loved tight...almost too tightly.

-------

After the council meeting, Susan decided to sneak off to take some time to herself to think. She took a ride out of town to the nearby forest, basking in the glow of the afternoon sun. Since Caspian showed no signs of slowing his physical affection for her, she thought it would be best to find a contraceptive. Upon her return to the castle, she sought out the resident healer. She arrived at her private quarters, knocking timidly. "Aye! I'll be ere in a jif!" a voice called from within. The woman opened the door. She was short, gray haired and heavy set, but she moved quickly. "Oh! Gentle Queen Susan! You look well as always. How can I be of service to you?" Susan blushed softly, "Yes...I was wondering if I could come in a moment. I needed to find something...for myself." Susan felt stupid. She didn't want to blurt out the reason for her visit while standing in the hall. The healer got the hint and let Susan inside of her quarters. Susan looked around the room, which more resembled an office than ones private quarters. Multiple shelves filled with books and jars containing strange fruit and roots surrounded the room. The lady closed the door behind them, motioning for Susan to sit in a nearby chair as she took a seat on a nearby stool. "What can I do for you milady?" Susan could feel herself turning red as she fumbled with her hands, "I was....um....well, I was looking for something that...would...maybe...prevent...pregnancy." The healer got a surprised look on her face, "Oh! Well, I do--" Susan interrupted, "Please do not tell anyone else of this visit...not even the king. It is very imperative that the nature of my seeing you be kept exclusively between us." The healer nodded and stood, going over to one of her many book cases. After some searching and rummaging, she plucked a jar from a shelf, bringing it over to Susan, "This is Daucus Carota my queen...it must be taken every day and again post coitus. If taken correctly, it is very effective at preventing pregnancy." Susan nodded and thanked the woman, rushing from her quarters unseen.

-------

Caspian stalked the halls worriedly, asking everyone who he saw if they had seen Susan. He nearly bumped into her as he rounded a corner, quickly catching her wrist and snatching her to him, whispering angrily, "Where have you been!? I've been searching for you half the afternoon!" Susan tried to pry her wrist away from him, "Ouch! Caspian, you're hurting me!" He quickly let go of her, "I am sorry...I was just worried that you...that Aslan sent you back." She sighed, then gently touched his arm, "No, I'm here." Caspian glanced at the satchel she carried, "What's that?" Susan looked down, raising a brow, "Um...nothing, just some tea herbs I got from the kitchen." Caspian raised a brow as well, noting how terrible a liar Susan was. Perhaps she had a surprise for him. He shrugged off his concerns and offered her his arm. "I would be very happy if you agreed to have dinner with me in my quarters." She smiled as she hooked her arm in his, "I'd like that very much."

-------

After dinner, Caspian stood Susan up and slowly undressed her. This time, she didn't put up a fight. He slowly and deliberately unlaced her corset and slid her out of her dress, then her bloomers. He circled her slowly, staring at her porcelain like flesh, perky bosom and soft curves. He cautiously stuck a hand out to cup her breast, gently kneading the flesh as he stared at it. His breathing quickened, "Beautiful...just beautiful..." Susan stood there as he stared, almost worshiping her. He took the time to touch and caress her body as if she were a life sized statue. He quickly undressed himself, then placed a hand behind her head, bringing her lips to his, kissing her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss as she felt the wetness between her thighs grow. Caspian pulled her over to his desk and turned her away from him, bending her over slightly and kicking her feet apart. He teasingly rubbed the head of his cock over her dripping slit, while the other hand squeezed her waist, "Tell me you want me Susan...tell me you'll never love another." Susan's hips automatically pushed backwards, attempting to push him inside of her. She was lost in the throes of passion. "I want you Caspian....I need you...I'll never love anyone but you." He drove inside of her with one powerful push. He made love to her using long, hard, thrusts as he leaned over, kissing her back and neck, gripping her waist to him. "Tell me you love me Susan...tell me you'll never leave me..." She gripped the table as her knees grew weaker. She couldn't hold on much longer, "I love you...I'll never leave you Caspian." He grunted behind her, pushing against her back so she laid face down on the table. "Ugh! Yes!!" he cried out as he began to pump harder into her, lifting her feet off the ground. Susan cried out as she came, feeling Caspian spasm inside of her, his thick cum shooting toward her womb. He leaned down, kissing her back and neck as he whispered breathlessly, "You're my world now Susan...you're my life." Caspian carried her to the bed and laid down with her, falling asleep promptly. Susan had to struggle to escape his grasp, but finally did so without waking him after much maneuvering and manipulation. She tip toed to her cloak, pulling the Daucus Carota seeds from her pockets and taking one, using a nearby glass of wine to wash it down. She quickly returned to bed, staring at Caspian as he slept. She smiled as he wiggled his nose in his sleep. For all of his intensity and challenges, she did truly care for him, although he exhibited such a desperation and need for her, it almost frightened her.

-----


	4. Chapter 4: The perfect queen

It had been six weeks since the three other Pevensie children left their sister with Caspian and today, she sat beside Caspian during a council meeting. Many of the Telmarine members were trying to charge Narnians higher taxes if they purchased property within the town. Caspian was growing impatient with the council members, allowing his temper to get the best of him. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair and yelled, "I will not allow you to treat Narnians as second class citizens! I promised them equality and sanctuary and that is what I plan on delivering! With or without you." A council member grumbled, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, "We all know what happens to those who disagree with the great King Caspian..." the council member's voice trailed off as he realized he had been heard. Caspian stood quickly, "If you wish to end up like Miraz--" Susan stood quickly and placed a calm hand on his shoulder, "My king...I am sure Lord Preman was just speaking out of frustration...we all get a bit tensed in these long meetings. Gentlemen, if you find it too difficult to think of the Narnians as equals, then your place is not on this council. To discriminate against them is to take a first step back to the dark ages when these people were hunted and killed for simply being who they are. The king knows this, which is why taxing Narnians more than Telmarines is not an option. All Narnians and Telmarines shall have equal rights to facilities, services and property. Taxes will be the same for all citizens of this land. Just as the king said, there will be no compromise on this. If there is a shortage in the budget, we will explore other options." Caspian calmed, slowly returning to his seat as the meeting wrapped.

* * *

Susan was walking back to her quarters when Caspian jogged up beside her, "Thank you for earlier." She smiled and looked confused, "What do you mean?" He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned in as people passed by, "For keeping me grounded during the meeting. Sometimes...I allow my temper to get the better of me. If you weren't there, I could have possibly said some very inappropriate things..." Susan looked down, blushing heavily, "I was just doing what was expected of me your highness." He took her hand, "The way you stepped in to resolve the conflict...the way you calmed me...the way you reinforced my agenda in your articulate, gentle manner. No Susan...you did more than what was expected of you. You did what is typically expected of the wife of the present king..." Susan's lip trembled as he leaned in, "You would be perfect as my queen, but I understand your trepidation." Caspian watched Susan's reaction to his words, frustrated that she didn't immediately accept his near-proposal. He knew she was still concerned about how long she had in Narnia, but he refused to think of her leaving. She couldn't leave. She would not. He would travel to the ends of this world and back to keep her with him.

* * *

Susan was straddling Caspian, rolling her hips against him as their unfinished dinner lay cooling on the table by the fire. She threw her head back and moaned as he grabbed her hips, working her harder against him, their bodies glistening with sweat. Caspian flipped her over and began to pump into her, staring down at her passion lidded eyes, "I'll grant you anything your heart desires Susan...tell me what you want." She gently caressed his neck and stared into his eyes, "You Caspian...all I want is you." He smiled, leaning down as he softly kissed her lips, "You have me my love...you have all of me." After their passions were sated, they laid together, staring at the fire from his bed. Susan began to feel anxious. He usually fell asleep right after they made love, giving her time to sneak one of her Daucus Carota seeds. Tonight, Caspian laid wide awake beside her, drawing imaginary trails along her skin. His fingers stopped at her belly as he spoke, "I want you to bear my children Susan." There was no real romance in what he said, it was simply a matter of fact statement. Susan stuttered, "Caspian, you know that can't happen...Aslan...Aslan might take me away from here." He clutched her to him, "Stop! Stop...please don't say such things." He gripped her tightly to him, shaking. Susan realized he must have anxiety attacks. Whenever she mentioned the possibility of leaving, he would grab onto her, shake and sometimes hyperventilate. Afterwards, he would throw tantrums, sometimes tossing a piece of furniture or punching an unsuspecting wardrobe door while ranting about the fact that he wouldn't allow her to leave him.

He shook, clutching her to him as she tried to calm him. It took a few minutes, but he finally calmed enough to allow her to leave the bed. She walked out onto the balcony to stare at the stars. He watched her perfect silhouette as she stood, turned away from him. He watched her shiver and stood to retrieve her cloak. As he picked it up, a handful of seeds fell to the floor. He squatted and picked up the seeds, examining them curiously. He quickly placed them in a drawer in his bedside table, then delivered Susan's cloak to her, draping it over her shoulders as they both stared up into the evening sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness and secrets

The members of the council realized that Susan was Caspian's greatest weakness and strength. A single seemingly negative word about her, or a glance that dared venture in her direction for too long caused the young king to lose his temper. On the other hand, when he was on the verge of losing his ability to think clearly, she was there to reign him in, offering her gentle voice of reason and firmness. They all prayed for her to stay in Narnia. Without her, Caspian would be a lose canon.

* * *

Caspian put the seeds that fell from Susan's cloak in a small cloth bag and placed it in his pocket. He kissed Susan, telling her he was going for a ride and made way for the forest. He found Glenstorm's mate, Shininglan and greeted her. "It is wonderful to see you again..are you well?" she nodded as she approached with a surprising amount of grace. Shininglan shook his hand, "Yes, very well. I just received news that Glenstorm and Queen Lucy are faring well in their journey." Caspian nodded, taking the seeds from his pocket and handing them to Shininglan, "I am sorry to bother you after such short notice, but I was wondering if you could identify these seeds for me. I couldn't recognize them myself." Shininglan took the back and poured some seeds into her hand and raised her eyebrows, "These are Daucus Carota seeds your majesty...where did you find these? They're rare in this part of our land." Caspian looked at her curiously, "A friend had them..." Shininglan almost chuckled, "Well, if that friend is female, she must be trying to prevent a pregnancy. These seeds are primarily used as oral contraceptives." Caspian's stomach dropped as he sat down on a nearby log, staring off in the distance.

After thanking and bidding farewell to Shininglan, Caspian rode back toward the castle. A small part of him was hurt, but for the most part, he was angry. He never thought the woman he loved would so fervently try to prevent him from having something he wanted so desperately. Didn't she know that if they had a child together, the chances of her leaving Narnia would be virtually non existent?

His anger grew as he hopped off his horse, charging through the halls to his quarters, she sat there, reading a book by the window. He closed the doors behind him, panting heavily as he turned around, throwing the back of seeds at her feet. The bag opened, spilling its contents onto the ground. "How long were you going to wait before telling me about this?" Susan looked down at the seeds, then back up at him, searching for the right words, but it didn't matter, he didn't give her a chance to speak. "Would bearing my child be so horrible that you had to plot, manipulate and scheme to prevent it?! Do you even love me Susan?" Susan jumped at the force of his voice. She stammered, "I...of course I love you Caspian...it's just--" He charged toward her, cutting her off, "Prove it!" He grabbed her, forcefully kissing her as he ripped at her dress wildly, reaching beneath her skirts to finger her soft mound. By now, he was well practiced in the techniques it took to ripen her body for the taking. She fought hard against him, slapping and clawing at his face as he pushed her to the ground. He used one hand to free his manhood as he kept wildly groping her body. When she was moist enough, he plunged inside of her, humping her roughly, "Prove to me that you love me Susan..." By now, she was weaker, her will giving into his body. She pushed against his chest as he rammed her relentlessly. He came quickly, holding himself inside of her for a moment before his softened member slipped from her body. He left her there at the floor as he collected the seeds and tossed them into the fire. She covered her face with both hands and cried softly as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying covers over her. He sat across from her and watched her as she wept. "Susan...I am sorry, but can't you see? You're my life. I wouldn't survive if you left me." She just laid there, silently wiping away tears as he gingerly approached the bed. "If you have my child, you'll be able to stay here, you'll give me a much needed heir and we'll be a family. It's the perfect answer the question that haunts me every time I look into your eyes. I am constantly living under the fear that you'll be taken away from me without a moment's notice...I can't keep living with that Susan...I'm a better king when you're with me...I'm a better man when you're with me." Caspian began to cry silently as he sat beside her on the bed. She sniffled and sat up, slowly taking his hand. He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

She had a feeling the moment was coming...the moment when he lost control and unintentionally hurt her...but she had no idea it would be brought on by him finding out she used contraceptives. Susan knew what she and Caspian had was dangerous and passionate. She remembered reading stories about lovers who couldn't live without each other back in Finchley and never thought in a million years that she'd have a king fiercely clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

It took Susan several more days before she allowed Caspian to put his hands on her again. She stood at the window, staring out over the grounds as he came up behind her, putting his hands around her waist, causing her to jump. He sighed and looked down, "I'll never be able to give you my child if you don't let me touch you." Susan nodded, offering an uneasy smile as she tried to relax. She slowly slipped out of her nightgown and sat on the bed, "I'll go slowly my love...I promise." He climbed onto the bed with her, staring into the liquid blue eyes he could swim in for hours and hours. He whispered softly, "Do you truly wish to stay with me?" She turned to him and gently stroked his cheek, "Yes Caspian, I do." They laid together as he lay soft caresses over her body, taking the time to kiss each fingertip gently. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Susan...I couldn't bear it if you didn't forgive me." Susan bit her lip as he began to lay gentle kisses upon her breasts, trailing kisses down her belly to her moistened slit. He licked her gently as he stroked her clit, making her writhe in ecstasy. He continued to pleasure her until she whispered, "Take me now Caspian...I need you inside of me." Caspian smiled and obliged her, climbing back up the bed to rest between her legs. She stared into his eyes as she reached down, guiding him toward her entrance. Their gazes were locked as he slowly pushed in and out of her, "I love you Susan." She leaned up and kissed him as their bodies rocked together in perfect unison. He lost control of his body and began bucking wildly against her, triggering her own orgasm. She cried out his name as their bodies spasmed. He laid atop her, kissing her neck and ear. After several minutes of silence, Susan whispered softly, "I love you Caspian...but sometimes you frighten me." Caspian brought his face up to look her in the eyes, his expression mixed with sadness and confusion. He tried to block the memory of what he did to her those few days ago, but when she looked at him, he could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. Caspian stroked her cheek with a calloused hand as a lone tear rolled down her face.


	6. Chapter 6: A love under siege

Edmund and Peter sent messengers to let Susan and Caspian know their trip was going well. Weather delayed their journey, but they would be back in just three months. Meanwhile, Lord Preman was growing restless with the young king. It seemed that Caspian couldn't get past Preman's former loyalty to Miraz. He was tired of Caspian's antics and threats, thinking he was unable to handle the pressures with proper grace and dignity. The perfect opportunity to teach the young king a lesson presented itself in the form of the gentle queen. He spotted her strolling among the gardens. When he approached her, she was crouched near one of the fountains, gently caressing the surface of the water with her hand. Caspian had not married her, therefore she was fair game to other Telmarine men who wished to court her. He had seen Caspian lose control of his temper when other men looked at her. Stealing his pristine beauty away would surely shake his confidence as ruler.

"Queen Susan, you are looking very well today." he approached her wearing a smug smile on his face. She stood and nodded, "Thank you Lord Preman...what brings you to the gardens this time of day?" He stood beside her, much too close for Susan's comfort, "I enjoy looking at beautiful things..." he said as he stared at her, making her shift uneasily. She offered a nervous smile, "Well, that's just...lovely." She began to walk away and he caught her arm, pulling her to him. "You know your majesty...I am very impressed with how you handle matters of state...you're very firm, but live up to your namesake...gentle. You are not weak like a Telmarine woman...I'm sure you could easily handle a true Telmarine man." She attempted to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip, pulling her closer as he bruised her pale skin, "Ow!! Lord Preman sto--" He quickly cut her off, "You don't need a boy like Caspian...you need a real Telmarine...one who can challenge you." He grabbed her shoulder, kneading her skin roughly, forcing his lips onto hers as she struggled hard against him. He pushed her against a tree, painfully groping at her body. She could feel bruises forming as he squeezed her to him, his breath smelling of cheap wine and pipe weed. He tried to push his hand beneath her skirt, but the sound of footsteps and voices approaching stopped him. He growled, seeing approaching servants as he abandoned his quest, letting her go and walking away. Susan crumpled to the ground, hugging herself tight.

---------

That evening as Susan got ready for bed, Caspian gasped and walked over to her, gently touching her back. "These bruises...where did they come from?" Susan quickly covered up and walked away, "They're nothing." He tugged the fabric from her body again and ran a trembling hand over the bruises, "These...these look like finger marks...has someone hurt you?!" He turned her around, searching her eyes, but she looked down, tears quickly forming. He tipped her chin back up, "Please Susan, I know I may not always be able to protect you from myself, but by Aslan, I will protect you from everyone else." Susan sat on the bed and looked down at her hands, "When I was taking my walk through the garden, Lord Preman approached me...he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go...he tried to...." She shook her head and looked down. Caspian's entire body tensed as his brown eyes flashed, anger causing his voice to tremble, "He _touched_ you?!" Susan stood and placed a gentle hand on his chest, "Love...I believe he was just trying to use me to get to you...you must maintain your composure." Susan's calming presence had no effect this time, he threw the nearest chair against an opposite wall and punched the door, leaving a sizeable dent in the sturdy wood. He stalked from one side of the room to the other for nearly an hour, mumbling incoherently. Susan sat on the bed, feeling sick to her stomach. She watched him worriedly, not knowing what he would do next. To her surprise, he calmed and sat next to her. They laid on the bed as he gathered her into his arms, quickly falling asleep.

-----

Two weeks passed and Caspian hadn't mentioned the incident. On the 15th night, Caspian sent Susan to their quarters alone, telling her he had business to attend to. She ate dinner alone, bathed and laid down, waiting for his return. She didn't know what time it was when she heard him finally come into the room. She barely bothered to open her eyes as she heard him go to the bathing room, then climb into bed behind her.

------

The following morning, there was an urgent knock at the door, Caspian dressed and answered the door, it was a council member, Lord Driscoll. "My liege! You must come quickly! Lord Preman was found in a nearby field...he's dead!" Caspian seemed eerily calm. Susan's eyes widened as she listened, out of sight from Lord Driscoll. "Gather the rest of the council, we'll meet in my personal library in ten minutes." They dressed without saying a word to each other. For once, the council members were silent. "What news of Preman's death Lord Driscoll?" a Narnian council member asked. Driscoll was pale, "It appears he was attacked by an animal, a wild one. The ferocity and sheer violence of the attack just..." his voice trailed off as everyone in the room shifted uneasily. "We will suspend council meetings for the week to honor the death of Lord Preman. Have the funeral arrangements made."

Susan felt nauseated and flushed as they walked back to their quarters, causing her to falter in her steps slightly. Caspian grabbed her around her waist, "Are you all right?" Susan nodded and kept walking, but soon, collapsed against Caspian. All she could hear was his voice, yelling her name. Susan awoke with Caspian sitting next to her as she laid on his bed. "Love...you're awake...you gave me quite a scare. How are you feeling?" She sat up slightly, running a hand through her hair, "Quite sick..." she pursed her lips together and looked Caspian in the eyes, "Did you kill Lord Preman?" Caspian sat back and stared at her for a moment, then stood, walking over to the window. He kept his back turned to her as he spoke, "Would you think any less of me if I said yes?" Susan looked down and shook her head, "Oh Caspian..." He turned back to her, "Remember, everything thing I do now is for the good of my people and for you. Preman was a great threat to both."

--------

Susan was conflicted. At times, Caspian was the perfect gentleman, an amazing lover and a wonderful partner, but at other times, he was an obsessive, controlling, angry Telmarine who showed no mercy to those who crossed him. Lately, she was too exhausted and under the weather to keep reigning him in from his temper tantrums in council meetings and while he held audiences. She was relieved her siblings would be returning any day now.

She sat in a council meeting, feeling sick as the members argued over the new sewage system. Sweat began beading on her forehead as her stomach churned. She put her head in her hand and took a deep breath. "Your majesty, are you all right?" Caspian asked. Both found it funny that they attempted to maintain decorum in the presence of others, although most of the castle knew Caspian and Susan were already married in the Narnian sense, they knew Telmarine customs were a bit more formal. Susan stood suddenly and rushed from the room, holding her mouth. She ran to the nearest open window and leaned out, throwing up. Caspian approached as Susan tried to spit the last of the acidic fluid from her mouth. He offered her a handkerchief, which she took, wiping her mouth. "May I have some water?" she croaked to a servant who stood close by. He took her by the waist and led her to bed, feeling her head. "You aren't feverish...how long have you been feeling this way?" Susan shrugged as she took a glass from the servant, sipping slowly. "A few weeks. I've just been so tired..." Caspian looked concerned, "Stay with her Ana" he spoke to the servant who was serving Susan water. She nodded obediently as she refilled Susan's glass. Caspian sent for the healer, who soon arrived and examined Susan as Caspian sat outside of the door.

An hour later, the healer opened the door and motioned for Caspian to join Susan as she stood beside the bed. The healer closed the door to the quarters, leaving the two of them alone. Susan held out her hand to Caspian, "Is something wrong?" he asked, worried. "No, not at all." she timidly took his hand and placed it on her belly. Caspian's eyes widened before he kissed her fervently. He whispered softly, taking her face in his hands and placing his forehead against hers. "Oh Susan...thank you."


	7. Chapter 7: A family in turmoil

Lucy was the first to arrive back at the castle the following month. Susan rushed out to greet her little sister, making sure her rooms were ready and her favorite foods were being prepared along the way. The sisters embraced as Lucy babbled about her journey excitedly. Lucy stopped suddenly and looked at her sister, "Su...you look a bit different. Is everything all right?" Susan sighed and smiled softly, "I'm fine Lu. Just a bit tired that's all. Come...finish telling me about your journey." The little queen did just that, incessantly chattering away about new friends, hidden waterfalls and being taught how to use short swords by Trumpkin.

That evening, Lucy took the opportunity to talk Caspian's ear off. The king listened patiently, smiling and nodding as the valiant one barely paused to take a breath. Susan's appetite still hadn't returned, so she just shuffled food around her plate whistfully. "Su...is something the matter? You look a bit pale." Susan shook her head a bit and smiled reassuringly at her sister, "It's all right. We'll all talk as a family when Peter and Edmund get back." Lucy looked at her sister questioningly, then to Caspian, "Well all right...if you would excuse me. I'd like to go to sleep. I haven't slept on an actual bed in over four months." They both smiled at Lucy as she left the table. They sat in silence for a while, "Have you thought of how you would like to break the news to your brothers?" Susan bit her bottom lip, "No...I'm at a loss. My brothers have always been very protective of me." Caspian stood, "Well, perhaps it's best I tell them and you can tell Lucy. I'll let them know that soon after they left, I began courting you...and one thing led to another--" Susan cut him off sarcastically as she stood to walk with him, "And now I'm pregnant? It's not going to be that easy Caspian. They're my brothers...they love me. They want what's best for me and they might not believe that's you." Caspian gave her a quizzical look, "What would make you say that? It's easy to see that I'm completely devoted to you Susan." Susan stopped and turned to him, "That's just it Caspian...you seem to love me so much...it consumes you. When it comes to me, you're not able to think clearly. I told you before, you frighten me at times." Caspian looked hurt and confused, "What do you mean my love?" Susan began walking again, not wanting to bring his attack on her back up, and most definitely not wanting to mention Preman's murder again. She simply shook her head and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Less than a month after Lucy's return, Peter and Edmund arrived back home, bearing gifts, treaties and trade agreements. The siblings took the time to reunite and tell each other of the happenings of the past three months, all the while, Susan remained quiet. She stared at her hands as they chattered over her. Peter was the first to notice her silence, "Su...is everything all right? You've barely said a word." She pursed her lips and fidgeted nervously, looking around the room. "Um, there's something I have to tell you all. It's very important and very unexpected, but I need you to promise me that you'll remain calm and you'll let me finish before you say anything. I need you to really promise me alright?" Edmund and Peter almost looked scared as Lucy looked on, confused. "Fine Su, we promise" Peter said cautiously as Lucy and Edmund nodded. Susan stood up and took a trembling breath, "Oh dear, where do I begin. All right...well, soon after you all left, Caspian began courting me. We fell in love, and now...we're planning a marriage celebration and on top of that, I'm pregnant." Susan realized she didn't take a breath until the end of the sentence when she began panting. She looked around the room as reactions began to take shape, Lucy's mouth hung open in a wide, yet confused smile, Edmund was slightly stoic, but it was Peter who bore the strongest facial expression. He stood with his arms crossed, trying to keep his anger under control. "I don't know much about the courting customs of these barbaric Telmarines, but at least the king should have the common decency to approach your brothers before bedding you! Does the man have no honor?!" Peter began pacing, "Pete, please I--" He angrily cut her off, "It was just so convenient that he waited, like a coward until you were all alone and his for the taking! He is no man! He's a vile pig! And you...the dishonored Narnian queen...carrying the bastard child of a Telmarine monarch!" Susan's face turned beet red as she stood to her feet, sticking a finger in her brothers face, "That is enough Peter! I'll not have you saying such things about the man I--" He cut her off again, "The man you _what_ Susan?! You love him? Caspian is constantly battling demons...dangerous ones. We were all there the day he murdered his uncle. We know what kind of erratic behavior and temper tantrums he's prone to. He's probably let you see that side of him once or twice hasn't he?!" Susan shook in anger as she glared at her brother, tears rolling down her flushed face. Peter walked over to her and softened his voice slightly, taking her hand, "I know you think you love him Susan, but he's not good enough for you." She snatched away from him and backed away, "I DO love him Peter! And he loves me! It's not a perfect love...it's not the love found in romance novels, but it's real and it's more powerful than the sea!" She impatiently wiped tears away from her eyes and sniffled, "He needs me and loves me with an intensity I never thought possible...I could never leave him." Peter shook his head and looked at Edmund, who kept one hand over his mouth during the whole exchange. Lucy didn't know what to make of the situation. Caspian had always been nothing but patient and kind to the little queen, so she had no real recollection of any demons her brother was referring to. Edmund knew what Peter was talking about, but he knew Susan was smart and strong enough to make her own decisions. "Peter, whether we like it or not, it's done. They're expecting a child. The only thing we can do now is be there for Susan. It won't help anything if we alienate each other." Everyone stared at Edmund, amazed at the fact that he had become the voice of reason in their family. They looked at Edmund, then at each other. Peter's jaw was still clenched as he hugged his sister, whispering, "He better be good to you Susan..."

* * *

Susan didn't tell Caspian of her brother's initial disapproval, but she didn't have to, Caspian could see it in Peter's face every time they were in the same room together. Caspian felt relieved the news was in the open, but angry and disappointed that someone Susan cared for so much refused to be happy for her. Caspian wouldn't normally care if someone disapproved of him or his actions, but Peter's acceptance of their relationship seemed important to Susan...so he set out to make things right. Caspian approached the stairs, pausing as he heard voices around the corner. "Pete, you know she'd never go for that," he heard Edmund's voice, "just let them be, she seems happy with him." Peter piped up, "That's just it Ed, she only _seems_ happy...Aslan only knows what that monster has been doing to her while we were away. He's got a dark side...who knows how he's already hurt her and how he could hurt her and the child she's carrying in the future. That's why I think we should call on Aslan and have him send us back to our world." Caspian charged around the corner breathing heavily, "You wish to take her from me?!" Peter glared at Caspian, "No, I'm trying to _save_ her from you!" Edmund stepped between the two, "Calm down you guys...Pete was just talking Cas, Peter was simply suggesting--" "I know what he was suggesting! He was trying to take my wife and child away!" Lucy stepped into the hallway below the stairwell, taking in the scene before she quickly ran away to fetch Susan. "Caspian...when you killed Miraz, I saw something in you that I didn't want anywhere near my sister. You've found a way to weasel into my family and her life by getting her pregnant behind our backs! You've no honor! You're just like Miraz!!" Peter lunged at Caspian, knocking Edmund out of the way as he swung at the young king. Caspian ducked and landed a punch to Peter's side. Peter recoiled slightly, but recovered in time to land a punch on the side of Caspian's face, knocking him onto the opposite wall on the landing. Caspian pushed himself off the wall and ran at Peter, his shoulder immediately connecting to his ribs as he drove him backwards. Susan rounded the corner, standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching the fight unfold before her eyes. "Stop it! What has gotten into you two! Stop it this instant!" Susan began rushing up the stairs just as Peter was attempting to pull Caspian into a headlock. Caspian muscled his way out, sending Peter's arms flailing, accidentally knocking Susan off balance and sending her falling down the stairs. Both kings immediately stopped as they heard her scream. They watched in horror as she tumbled down the stairs, landing in a still heap at the bottom. Lucy rushed to her, "Susan!!"


	8. Chapter 8: Consequences

Caspian and the siblings knew Susan was bleeding heavily. The nurses rushed by them with stained bedding and clothing, murmuring to each other and looking pained. It was gone.

_His heir._

_Susan's baby._

_Their child._

Edmund took Lucy into the room to administer the cordial, in hopes it would help Susan heal...physically at least. Who knows what emotional state she would be in once she woke up to find she had miscarried because Peter and Caspian couldn't be civilized toward one another. The bustling inside the room calmed, no doubt because the cordial had worked its magic. Caspian immediately felt panicked. How could he face her? What could he say? He glanced at Peter and immediately had to fight the urge to strangle him with his bare hands. After all, it was only half Peter's fault Susan had fallen. Caspian was there as well. He had the power to stop the fight, control his anger and not let it get the best of him. That's what Susan always said.

Caspian breathed in deeply and looked down as a tear threatened to streak down his face. The child he had already spent hours talking to...the child who was already starting to watch change her usually flat belly...was dead. He never got the chance to see his eyes, smile or hear him cry. Caspian clenched his fist so tight he could have sworn he drew blood. Lucy came out of the room with Edmund, her usually vibrant face drooped in a frown. "She wants to see you Peter..." Caspian looked aghast. She wanted to speak with _him_ first? Was it not his child who was lost? Caspian was too overwhelmed with pain to protest. He simply sunk down the wall and rested his head on his knees.

* * *

Inside the room, Peter sat down on a chair next to Susan's bed. She laid there, staring at nothing. Her face was wet and her eyes were bright red. He could tell she had cried hard for the loss, and could no longer continue to shed tears. They were in silence for an eternity. "Did you do it on purpose Peter? Did you push me down the stairs on purpose? I know you didn't want me to have his child...but I never thought you would do something so cruel." Susan spat as she rolled over, turning her back to him. Peter sputtered, "S-s-s-Susan! How could you even believe that?! I would never do something so...how could you even think that of me?! I would never hurt you. I am not like him. I will never say I love you, then hurt you the way he has." Susan whirled back around and smacked Peter with all her might, causing her hand to sting. His head jerked violently, nearly throwing him off balance as she sat up in the bed, breathing hard and glaring at him with clenched teeth. "You have always treated me like an incapable fool! A bumbling idiot who doesn't know enough to take care of herself! Well look where it's gotten you Peter! Look where you _doing what's best for me_ has gotten me!" her voice dripped with venom. He held his face in shock as a red mark began forming where her hand had connected to his pale skin. Peter didn't know what to say. He _couldn't_ speak. She was right. He hung his head and slowly shuffled from the room. His eyes were dazed as he sunk down into a nearby chair.

* * *

Caspian had been thinking about what he would say to Susan when he saw her...how she would react. He finally built up enough courage to enter the room an hour after Peter exited. Susan laid there with her back to the door. He sat on the bed and tried to touch her, but she quickly yanked away, "What do you want?" she sniffled as she scooted away from him. His heart sank, "I wanted to comfort you." She turned to him and glared, "Then comfort me by leaving my chamber." Caspian had never seen her this way before. So angry...so hostile. This was not the Susan he knew and loved. He stood and left, leaving her to cry softly. It was his fault. He'd always lost his temper at the wrong times and that would be fine if he were just a man...but he was a king. He should have the strength and will to walk away. That was what she had been saying since the first day they met. Caspian had begun to make sense of the situation when the familiar, panicky feeling wormed its way back into his chest. No child...no Susan. Would Aslan take her away now that there was nothing tying them together? Caspian felt anxiety begin to take hold of him yet again.

* * *

For a full week, Susan stayed in her chambers, refusing to see or speak to Caspian and Peter. She depended on Edmund and Lucy for all the comfort and social interaction she needed. The "two who were to blame" as Lucy called them, rarely spoke to one another, but it was clear that nothing good would come of their fighting each other. Caspian would spend all of his free time sitting outside of Susan's door. He took all of his meals there and even signed budgetary agreements right outside of her chambers. He sat there, just hoping...no praying...that in the event that she did ask for him, he would be close by.

By the 8th day, Susan emerged from her room, looking as well as she did before the accident. Lucy told her of Caspian holding vigil outside of her chambers night and day, so she was not surprised to see him sitting on the floor in front of her. A beard grew on his face and he wore an unsure smile. She nodded to him, "Caspian." He almost let her walk away before he caught her by the waist, pulling her toward him so he could whisper in her ear, "I understand you are hurting, but you are not the only one who has lost a child. I know you blame me...but now, I know what it is you spoke of when we first met my queen. I know I must learn to control myself...but my love for you drives every fiber of my being. It nearly drives me mad. Everything I have done and will do...be it good or bad...will always be for you. Please keep that in your mind." A lone tear fell down her face. She'd spent so much time crying, she knew that was all she had to spare. She let him hold her for a moment, before she slid from his embrace and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9: Time heals

**2 Months Later**

The Dawn Treader was complete and Caspian was prepared to set sail the following day to find the seven lost Lords of Narnia. He was to be accompanied by Edmund and Lucy, leaving Peter and Susan to handle diplomatic matters at home. He and Susan hadn't been intimate or been alone together for longer than a few moments since the miscarriage. He missed having her in his arms so badly his heart ached. Every time he saw her, he fought the urge to reach out and grab her, crushing her body to his. The five monarchs sat at dinner in silence. It was supposed to be a farewell meal for Caspian, Lucy and Edmund. Susan shuffled food around her plate and attempted to break the awkward silence, "I hear the wind will be in your favor when you set sail tomorrow. You should be able to Lone Islands in a matter of days." Caspian's brown eyes stared at her. Even after all they'd been through, she still had the perfectly beautiful face and desirable body. He hadn't touched her in so long. He had to drop his gaze down to his plate to avoid staring.

* * *

That evening, while the castle slept, Caspian paced in his room. He couldn't stop thinking of her. It had been two months since the accident. Could she not forgive him? Caspian had a feeling she was just being difficult...trying to punish him for the mistakes he made. He would have no more of it. He worked hard and sacrificed much to prove his love to her and he would not allow her to deny him any longer. For the first time in over 6 months, he took to the secret passage that led to her quarters. She laid on the bed in her thin nightgown, similar to the one she wore the night he took her for the first time. He stared at her from the wardrobe as she shifted beneath the covers.

Caspian silently tiptoed from the wardrobe and stood over her, staring at her chest as it rose and fell. He stroked her forehead and her eyes blinked open, she gasped and sat up quickly, "What are you doing here Caspian?" He jumped slightly. This time wouldn't be like the other time. He couldn't bring himself to do that to her again. He had fully intended to take her, whether she wanted him or not...but staring at her vulnerable form melted his heart. "I...I just wanted to see you." Susan clutched the blankets to her and stared at him as her tenseness eased, "I had a dream about you." He raised his eyebrows and sat down on a nearby chair, "Did you? May I ask what about?" Susan shifted and almost smiled, "It's been dreams really...I have been having them for the past week it seems. They have greatly troubled me." His eyebrows furrowed as he inched closer, "Tell me of them Susan." She looked down and sighed, "I saw you...on a far away island...you fell in love with another. A beautiful, fair haired maiden had attracted your eye...you brought her back here and married her. Leaving me alone, to fall into shadow..." her voice trailed off as he watched tears form in her eyes. He slowly moved to sit on the bed, taking her hand in his. The hesitation he felt from the past two months when he touched her, was gone. She allowed him to kiss her hand and stroke her face, "Susan...no matter how much time we are separated physically, my heart, my soul...my body, will always yearn for you. Everything that I am is yours. Now and always." She kissed him, gently at first, but soon their tongues were hungrily exploring each others mouths. She hiked up her nightgown around her thigh as she moved fluidly, straddling him as he sat upon her bed. His lips moved to her neck as he pulled the straps of her nightgown down on her shoulder, the flimsy fabric falling away to expose her plump breast. He hungrily took a nipple in his mouth, sucking the soft flesh as if he were feeding from her. A soft moan escaped her lips before she reached down, eagerly fishing his manhood from his trousers. She felt home again when she slid him inside of her. It had been so long since she felt him, she didn't realize how much she missed him until she was rolling her hips on top of him. Her head hung back and her eyes were closed as he laid succulent kisses all over her neck, jawline and chin. He gripped to her and thrust upwards, moving in tune with her fluid motions. He moaned joyfully as he felt his release near. He felt a wonderful, familiar sensation as her body trembled, then stiffened against his, causing her to cry out as she held him tight. He grabbed her hips and turned her over, pumping feverishly until his orgasm hit, causing him to drive deep inside of her as he came. He laid there, laying hungry kisses all over her body as they shuddered in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He whispered, "I am so sorry we lost our child Susan." She sighed gently and stroked his hair, "Perhaps it was just not meant to be." He sat up and looked her in the eyes, "It was a terrible accident and nothing more. One way or another, my queen, you will have my child. We are meant to be. Never doubt that." Susan smiled and stroked his face, "I wish I could come with you tomorrow. I am going to miss you." He growled playfully against her skin as he kissed her chest and neck, "Mmm...what will you miss?" She giggled and playfully shoved at him, "Naughty!" He ticked her, but soon, the tickles turned to another feverish love making session. As the morning sun shined on their naked bodies, Caspian shifted gently, "It is time my love..." She clutched him tighter, "Promise me...this journey will not change your heart. If you do happen upon a golden haired beauty while away...promise me she won't change our destiny." He stared intently at her and kissed her, "I promise you Susan."

Peter and Susan bid them farewell at the docks just an hour later. Susan stood there, staring after them as the ship became but a spot on the vast horizon of water. Peter gently nudged her, "Let's get back." She hung her head, thinking about the fallen star with golden locks.

* * *

Months into the journey, he met the girl Susan had seen in her dreams, Ramandu's daughter. They took a walk together on the beautiful island, leaving Edmund and Lucy with Ramandu and the crew. She didn't speak, she just gracefully sauntered with her bare feet in the sand. Caspian was the first to break the silence, "Your father tells me you're quite fond of flowers." She nodded, "I enjoy bright colors." Caspian nodded, expecting her to say more. There was another awkward silence as he fought for something else to say. Luckily, they happened upon a fisherman bringing in his catch of the day, "You know, in Telmar, we have a dispute concerning the fisherman and their nets. There is a very rare fish that gets caught in their nets, and its numbers are beginning to dwindle. We are still looking for a solution to the problem. Since you come from a place where fishing is so prevalent, perhaps you could suggest a solution?" She shrugged her shoulders, "My...that does seem complicated. I'm not sure. I'm not very good at solving problems of that magnitude." Caspian nodded again. She reaffirmed what he already knew. She was beautiful, graceful and empty. He surmised she would make a good queen to a typical Telmarine, but not he. He wanted what he had waiting for him back home, which was an intelligent, strong woman with a gift for mediation and problem solving. Had Susan not stayed, Caspian could have easily fallen for the vapid beauty. But she did stay, and this fallen star was no match to Susan.

* * *

**Hi all! Thanks for all the favoriting/subscriptions! I was hoping you could also toss some reviews my way so you can let me know how you're liking it! Don't forget to check out my other story (if you haven't already) "Heir Apparent". It's another Suspian fic. I'm thinking about doing a X-over fic involving a pairing between Susan and Legolas from Lord of the Rings. It only makes sense! CS Lewis and Tolkien WERE friends and Susan and Legolas are both super hot archers....let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10: Predicting the future

Susan had continuous nightmares about Caspian bringing home the "star trollop"...at least, that's what Susan called her. She kept her thoughts to herself, knowing Peter would not appreciate hearing talk of Caspian. The eldest Pevensie siblings were slowly rebuilding their relationship. Peter gave her an official apology without insulting Caspian and Susan accepted...without hitting him. Peter had managed to keep Caspian's name out of his mouth until one evening during dinner. They were eating roasted chicken and Susan asked for a second helping, "Goodness Susan. You're eating like a pig! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pregnant."

Susan stopped and glanced at him, remembering the last night she and Caspian shared together before his departure. "Would that be such a terrible thing?"

Peter knew he was treading on thin ice, "Well...I thought after what happened...you realized it wasn't really meant to be."

Susan looked at him in disbelief, then rushed from the room angrily.

* * *

Peter knocked on Susan's door. He felt as if he was asking to enter the lair of an ornery dragon. She snatched the door open and glared at him, but opened the door fully, allowing him in. "Susan...I know what you're going to say and I--"

She put a hand up and he almost flinched, "Shut it Pete. I know what it is YOU want to say and I do not want to hear anymore of it. Just stop trying to plan my life for me! Stop treating me as if I am yours to protect! I am barely younger than you and have proven myself to be just as, if not more capable than you, so just stop it! Let me have peace Peter. Let me do what I want and be with who I love! Please?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to protect you Susan. I know you're smart. I know you're capable, but love can make a fool of the smartest person in the world. I just don't think he's right for you."

Susan's eyes softened, "No one will ever be right for me Peter. I'm your little sister."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "You're right."

* * *

It felt like it had been forever since she last saw Caspian, and her body ached for him. She laid in bed at night, thinking of his scent, his hands and his muscled chest. How much longer would she have to pine? A fear struck her heart when she thought of the blonde haired fallen star. Did she steal his heart just as she had done in her dreams? Had he found her more attractive and lain with her? Susan shuddered at the thought and ran a hand through her hair and stared at herself in the vanity and prayed for his safe return.

Her prayers were needed. The journey had been treacherous, but Caspian could see the golden shores of home. Edmund and Lucy had been invaluable assets as always, but he could tell they longed to place their feet on familiar soil as well. He almost kissed the ground as they left the ship, immediately mounting his awaiting horse and riding with Lucy and Edmund not far behind. The castle was the most welcoming sight he'd seen in months. Susan rushed through the doors, her long brown locks blowing behind her as she ran toward them. Caspian hopped off his horse and rushed to her. They stopped just a foot short of one another, not wanting to allow so many guards and servants to observe such open public displays of affection. He studied her up and down, her hair was longer...but she was still the same beautiful woman with the sparkling eyes she had always been. His eyes wandered up and down her body, stopping briefly at her belly. Had their last night together yielded a child, she would have shown it by now. He was disappointed, but realized there would be plenty of time for that in the future. Susan gleefully greeted Edmund and Lucy, hugging and kissing them repeatedly. They both asked that bathes be drawn and food be brought to their chambers. They just wanted to rest.

After the two drug themselves off to their rooms, Caspian turned to Susan, "My queen..." he bowed slightly.

"My king..." she curtsied.

Caspian turned to the servants who carried his gear, "You may place my things in my chambers. Please leave that small box on my desk." he motioned toward the chest held in a servant's hands. The servants hurried off, leaving Susan and Caspian behind to walk behind them.

Susan's lips itched to kiss him...exercising so much restraint was taking a toll on her. They reached the hallway that led to the royal chambers and Caspian quickly looked up and down the corridor, then suddenly snatched her into a dark nearby nook. He pressed her against the wall and crushed her lips to his, his body shivering in desperation, "Oh Caspian...I missed you so much..." she whispered as he lifted her skirts, smiling at the fact that she neglected to wear under garments to greet him.

His fingers gently rubbed her already moistening slit, eliciting a passionate, yet low moan from her lips. She reached between their writhing bodies and unlaced his pants, freeing his erection from its restraints. He grabbed her waist and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him bucking her hips forward and feeling his hardness press against her sex. After some maneuvering, he slipped inside of her, almost crying out in the process. It had been too long. His thrusts were hard and quick, both of them working for the release they'd been craving for for months. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding his body close to hers as they shuddered together, Caspian began to cry out as he came, causing Susan to quickly cover his mouth. Her body shuddered violently a she felt his cock widen and spasm within her. His strength began to give way as she lowered a foot to the ground to catch herself from falling to the floor. He looked at her and smiled as he pulled from her, causing his seed to spill onto her thigh. She shuddered, feeling him leave her as they rearranged their clothes, quickly stepping back out into the hallway.

* * *

Susan laid on the bed on her belly with her chin in her hands, naked, laughing as Caspian (also naked) reenacted action packed moments from the voyage. She laughed heartily and rolled onto her back, "Well, as always, my love, you have triumphed."

He stared at her a moment lovingly, then walked to the small chest. She ran a hand over her body, not paying attention to what he was doing before he walked back over to the bed and crawled up her body. He laid on top of her and kissed her sweetly, "In my darkest hour, it was thoughts of you that pulled me through my love."

She opened her legs and reached down, pushing him inside of her. They laid there, stroking each other as he laid buried within her. He slowly began moving his hips, savoring every moment inside of her. She stared up at him as he stroked her face, "Did you meet her?"

He stopped and looked into her eyes, "Yes." Susan shuddered as he began to move again, even slower than before.

"And?" she asked, almost casually, despite the fact that he was making love to her as they spoke.

"And she is a lovely person...but it's you Susan. You're the only one I've ever wanted." He deepened his thrusts, but kept the pace slow as she arched her back briefly letting out a slight moan.

"Close your eyes Susan," he whispered. She obeyed as she felt him shift his weight so he could take her hand.

She felt something slide onto her finger as he spoke, "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes to find a large, midnight blue sapphire ring on her finger, "Something I acquired on my journey...Edmund told me that in your world...when a man wishes to marry a woman, he buys her a ring made of precious stones and metals...I hope this is appropriate."

Susan almost laughed out loud. He was asking her to marry him while he was still inside of her! She smiled sadly and stroked his cheek, "I do not wish for you to be bound to me when I may leave at any moment...I do not want to widow you Caspian."

He kissed her and pumped into her harder, whispering desperately, "You can't leave me Susan...I need you. Please say yes."

He thrust into her with a passion and fervor she had yet to experience, "Yes Caspian...yes!" she cried out as she came. They laid in bed that night, engaged to be married.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please continue! I'd already starting working on this chapter when I posted Chapter 9. I got a go ahead for a Narnia/LOTR crossover and Legolas/Susan pairing. Now I'm wondering if I should bring Legolas to Narnia and have a love triangle! What girl wouldn't love to be fought over by Caspian and Legolas?!**


	11. Chapter 11: Relapse

Peter and Edmund walked through the garden to the training grounds. Peter was fuming, "She doesn't know what she's getting into! She doesn't even know how much longer we have here!"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "She's old enough to make her own decisions Peter. You need to let it go."

Peter shook his head, "He's going to hurt her Ed. He doesn't really love her."

Edmund raised his voice, surprising his brother, "How do you even know?! Have you ever talked to him about her? Have you ever tried to speak to him civilly about his relationship with our sister? Of course not...she's just something else Caspian stole from you."

Peter looked angry and confused, "What are you talking about?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about Narnia. I'm talking about your throne High King Peter _the magnificent_! I know you want things to be exactly the way they were the first time, but they're not. We're older...our destinies are different. Perhaps Susan's future is to be the queen of Telmar and Narnia. She can't _just_ be your little sister forever Pete."

Peter sat down on a bench overlooking the training grounds, "I resented Aslan from the moment we were sent back from Narnia all that time ago...I resented him for letting Narnia fall to the Telmarines...but I didn't immediately resent him for Caspian. I knew he was headstrong, but it wasn't until he killed Miraz, that I knew he was unfit to be a ruler...much less my brother in law. Aslan should have seen the darkness within him."

Edmund sat next to his brother, "Look at the kingdom though Pete, it's thriving with him at the helm. The council members are all on the same page--"

Peter cut him off as he lowered his voice, "That's just it Ed...the only council member who _wasn't_ on the same page with everyone else turned up dead while we were gone. There are rumors that Preman almost attacked Susan, but they are amongst servants...you can't be too sure how true..." Peter's voice trailed off as he shook his head at the thought.

"Look Pete...when I was on the Dawn Treader with Caspian, I got to talk to him about Su...and I got to see a whole other side of him. He really does love her...even though he is a bit obsessed with her... but I know he would protect her with his life."

Pete sighed and looked over the castle grounds, "Well, I'm glad one of us trusts him."

Ed clapped Peter's shoulder, "Enough...let's see if your sword skills have improved since I've been gone."

* * *

The royal wedding was the largest of its kind in the history of both Narnia and Telmar. Citizens of the kingdom could now rejoice, knowing their king had an appropriate queen to share his throne. Susan was reluctant, but went through with the wedding for Caspian's and Narnia's sake. She was afraid of being snatched away from him at a moment's notice, but tried not to let the fear of losing him rule her life.

* * *

They laid in bed together a week after the wedding. She lifted her hand and admired the sapphire ring that symbolized their commitment and sighed. He turned on his side and kissed her cheek, "Is there something wrong my love?"

She shook her head, "No...no, I'm fine." she whispered.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You must not believe I know you as well as I do. Something troubles you...what is it?"

She bit her lip, "I'm still afraid Caspian...I'm afraid of being taken away from you."

He clutched her tight and shook his head quickly, "No. No Susan. No. You can't leave me."

By now, she knew exactly what it took to calm him from one of his panics. She shushed him softly, kissed him and let him cling to her for a few moments before he finally calmed enough to speak coherently.

"Perhaps it's time for us to try to give our kingdom an heir? It would keep you here." Susan shuddered, "I am not sure my love. I'm not sure I'm ready."

He kissed her neck, "With all of our recent activities...how can you be sure you're not already carrying my child?"

She averted his gaze and moved away slightly. He cocked his head confusedly, but soon his face twisted in anger as he realized what her body language was telling him. "You're taking those blasted seeds again aren't you? How could you not tell me? You lie to me again!? What levels of deception will you sink to?"

She scrambled after him, tears in her eyes, "Caspian, I'm sorry!" she tried to take his arm, but he snatched away.

"Where are they Susan?" he yelled, causing her to jump slightly, but she maintained her silence. "Where ARE they?!" he forcefully repeated, grabbing her wrist.

She tried to maneuver her wrist from his grasp, but his strength easily won out, "The drawer...i-in my night stand."

He dragged her over to the the nightstand and grabbed the satchel that contained the seeds then drug her over to the fire, forcing her to kneel with him as he tossed the satchel into the fire. She stared at the fire as it consumed her last line of defense against another pregnancy and more possible heart ache. How could she overcome such grief again?

"I will not lose you, do you understand me?! If I find you with anymore of those seeds, I will punish the one who is supplying them to you, do you understand?!" he whispered angrily, his hold on the back of her neck.

She glared at him and angrily shoved his hand from her neck as she pushed his chest. His strength and sturdiness prevented her from doing anything other than surprise him.

She stood and stalked over to the bed with him on her heels, "I'm not done with you Susan." He grabbed her and turned her around, yanking her nightgown from her shoulders.

She slapped him forcefully, causing him to touch his face and stare at her with wide eyes, which soon gleamed with lust as he rushed her, grabbing her face as he kissed her hungrily. She fought feebly, smacking and pushing at her husband as he pushed her down on the bed.

She pushed against him, but his strength, force and the hardness pressing against her slit made her body give in before her mind had the opportunity to catch up, "No Caspian! Stop it."

He smirked as he felt her wetness, "Do you really wish me to stop my queen? Because your body is telling me otherwise..." he pressed his dick to her entrance as she arched her back, letting out a moan as she weakly pushed against him.

He shoved himself inside of her and began humping her roughly as her fingernails clawed at his body. His breath was ragged against her neck as the struggling body beneath his nearly forced him into an early orgasm.

She could feel his strokes becoming stronger and more deliberate and she began to panic, "No Caspian! Don't cum inside!"

Her protests seemed to excite him more as he pumped harder and looked down in her eyes, "You will not deny my seed...my queen."

He lowered his head back to her neck and thrust once more, burying himself inside of her as he came. She gripped onto him hard as she climaxed, her womb involuntarily devouring his semen as it contracted from her orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her glistening bosom. They fell asleep with limbs entangled and minds troubled.

* * *

**I'm a writing machine this weekend!! Thanks to my wide open schedule and my son's awesome naptimes/early bed time, I've been pretty free to expand on this story! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: A learning experience

Susan had fallen victim to one of her husband's violent fits of desperation again. She thought they were past this...she thought she could trust him with her body. She felt ashamed for not hating him and more than that, she felt ashamed for enjoying it when he took her the way he did.

The following morning, Susan awoke to an empty chamber. Caspian left a red rose on his pillow along with a gold necklace, accented by a large ruby. She left the rose and ruby where they were and got dressed, moving forward with her day.

* * *

Susan set up a story time in the castle gardens for the town children. She sat in the middle of a group of children, telling stories of the white witch as they stared at her wide eyed. Caspian had finished with his meetings early and was hoping he could find his wife so that they could talk about the previous evenings events.

"...and that's when Queen Lucy and I heard a rumble...we looked back and saw that the stone table had been broken and Aslan's body was gone!" Caspian's form caught her eye as he gazed lovingly at her over the crowd of little children. She couldn't help but offer a small smile back in return as he stood there, admiring her. When the stories were over, the children hugged the queen around her waist and told her completely unimportant facts in the most fascinating of ways.

Caspian called a little girl over and smiled, "Would you help me little one?" The little girl couldn't have been older than three, Caspian imagined she looked similar to a child he and Susan could produce. She nodded shyly as Caspian knelt to her level, offering her a flower,

"Take this to the queen and tell her it's from a secret admirer, alright?" The little girl nodded and rushed off toward Susan.

Caspian laughed softly as he watched her tug on the skirt of Susan's dress, hand her the flower, then point to him. Susan followed the little girl's gaze to Caspian as he smiled at her across the garden. Susan smiled and hugged the little girl, thanking her for being such a wonderful messenger. The two stood, staring at each other from across the courtyard as if there was no one else there.

* * *

Moments later, Caspian had Susan bent over in a dark corner near the stables with the back of her skirts lifted over her bottom. He was desperately pushing in and out of her, both of them trying to cum quickly before they were detected. Her knees weakened as her own orgasm wracked her body, forcing her to hold onto the wall in front of her for support. She felt him start to spasm and pushed off, his manhood quickly slipping from her body. His grappled with her for a moment, but quickly regained the upper hand and thrust himself back inside of her, just in time for his first spurts to find their home deep within her moistness. Susan shot him a look, but the sound of approaching footsteps caused her to quickly move away from Caspian and smooth out her dress while he stowed himself away in his pants. Soon, a crowd of subjects walked by them as they remained unseen in the shadows.

When the footsteps faded, Susan began to walk away, but was stopped by Caspian, who had grabbed her arm. "Susan...you are wonderful with children...you should be happy."

She shrugged out of his grasp and whispered urgently, "I love children Caspian. That's never been the point. I want to have your child one day...it's just...you're not allowing me to do this in my own time. I lost a baby just a few months ago. I know you suffered, but I was the one who carried that baby. It was my womb that failed to protect that child. You never stopped to think I might need more time to grieve and heal. I do need time Caspian. I need time to heal enough so that I won't lose my mind if something goes wrong again..."

* * *

Caspian sat in his library, reading over treaties as he heard a small knock on the door, "Come in" he commanded without looking up.

The servant girl who served as chamber maid to Susan entered timidly, closing the door behind her. "Lock it" he spoke quickly as he rose from his desk while she obeyed him wordlessly.

She almost trembled as she stood there, staring at her feet. "Ana..you are my wife's chamber maid correct?" he walked around his desk and leaned against the opposite side, crossing his arms across his chest.

She looked down as she spoke, a trait most Telmarine women exhibited. "Yes your majesty." A part of Caspian missed the submissiveness of a traditional Telmarine woman. He knew in his heart he could never live with a woman so weak...but the barbarian within him desired a woman who wouldn't fight when he took her against her will.

He fought the thoughts as he continued speaking, "I would like you to stay close to the queen, observe her. I want to know if she exhibits any signs that she may be with child. Let me know of her monthly patterns, if she gets ill or if she begins to favor odd food combinations. Do not let her know of our meetings, understand?"

Ana nodded obediently, "Yes your highness." Caspian stared at her ample bosom for a moment before reaching out and stroking her cleavage. It was the norm for Telmarine kings and noble men to take servant mistresses. Many thought they were simply doing a favor for their wives, freeing them up from having to perform their wifely duties every night.

She simply stood there and shook while Caspian's hand grew bolder as he roughly cupped and kneaded her breasts. He grabbed her and moved her to his desk, leaning her back against it, whispering as he ground his body against hers. She didn't fight or say a word as he grabbed her legs and spread them, pushing his crotch against hers.

"You won't tell me no will you Ana? You'll just lay there and take it. Not like..." Caspian stopped abruptly as Susan's face flashed before his eyes. He stepped back quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell no one of this Ana. Leave now." The girl curtsied and quickly rushed out, leaving Caspian to sit at his desk, head in hands.

------------------

Peter nearly collided with the servant girl who looked as if she had just exited Caspian's library. She curtsied quickly and excused herself without looking up, "Ana, is everything all right?"

She stopped briefly and nodded, face still down turned. "Is the king in his library?"

She nodded again, this time Peter noticed the redness of her face. "Carry on..." he motioned for the girl to leave as he walked to Caspian's library door and knocked.

His voice called from within, "Come in."

Peter walked in with eyebrows raised and Caspian almost rolled his eyes. Every time he saw Peter, it was either so he could be told he's not doing something right, or to be reminded he's not good enough for Susan.

"King Peter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Caspian's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Peter shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant, "Oh, Doctor Cornelius mentioned you needed some advice about the northern giants, I had some budgetary concerns about the reconstruction of Cair Paravel and...I was wondering why a bosomy, flushed servant girl nearly plowed into me while trying to get away from your office."

Caspian stood and circled his desk and crossed his arms, "Peter, you worry too much. You shouldn't. I hear it takes years off your life."

Peter glared at the young rulers arrogance, "I know it must be acceptable for powerful Telmarine men to take a mistress, but I know my sister and she expects her husband to remain faithful, even if he is a bloody king."

Caspian's jaw tightened as he shifted uneasily, "I know what it is _my wife_ expects of me brother in law. You need not tell me."

Peter took a step closer, "In spite of her intelligence and best interests, she loves you more than her very own existence. You doing anything to betray her would destroy her. I swear Caspian...if you hurt her, you won't be just ruining your marriage, you'll ruin Narnia."

Caspian almost laughed, "What are you even talking about?"

Peter took another step closer, challenging Caspian's personal space, "She would not stay with you. I know her and she would leave. Perhaps preferring to live in the forest until Cair Paravel is rebuilt. She would cut you from her life. But of course...you wouldn't let her just leave would you? She'd be offered shelter from you by the Narnians and you, in a fit of immature rage would declare war on those keeping you from her. Before we know it, Narnians and Telmarines are at war again. Why? Because you failed to tighten the fastens on your breeches when a pair of large breasts walked by."

Caspian's eyes flashed in anger, "I love Susan--"

Peter eased off a bit, "I never said you didn't love her. There was a time when I didn't believe it, but you can thank Ed for convincing me otherwise. I just don't believe you love her the right way...I don't believe you love her more than yourself. I don't believe you love her more than your power or your own will. She deserves to be loved selflessly. She deserves someone who will think of her above all else, not themselves. You parade around this castle ranting about you can never let her leave you and you won't survive if she ever left. Well, what if leaving was better for her? What if she was struck down by a disease that would prove fatal here, but easily cured at home? Would you _allow_ her to leave then? Or would you cling to her and let her die a painful, premature death?"

Caspian almost retorted, until he began to think about all the instances in which he hurt her. He took her body against her will on more than one occasion because he couldn't be parted from her and he never stopped to think about how much he hurt her until after the deed was done.

Peter saw the affect of his words on Caspian looked down, quickly turning on his heel and exiting the room.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying!! More is always on the way! So tell me...do you want Caspian to learn his lessons and become a better man? Or do you want his obsession with Susan to keep driving him over the edge? Let me know what you'd like to read! I'm open to suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 13: More than a Telmarine

Caspian avoided his wife out of shame and embarrassment. For the first time, someone other than Susan had a major affect on the way he saw himself. Before, he simply saw himself as a king desperately in love with his woman and his kingdom. Now, he was beginning to realize he was nothing more than a selfish, scared boy who would hurt the ones he loved just to hang onto them.

For four weeks, he would eat dinner with his queen and fellow monarchs, then go for a late night walk that conveniently lasted until after Susan had fallen asleep. He spent more time with Edmund and Lucy. They'd unwittingly become his emotional advisors, frequently dropping nuggets of advice about Susan. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant were bestowing wisdom that was well beyond their years.

Caspian sat in the empty throne room, staring down at his hands as Lucy approached. "Caspian, we missed you at lunch. We had a lovely picnic in the garden!"

Caspian offered the little queen a weak smile, "I am sorry Lucy. I just wasn't hungry."

She sat down on one of the steps leading up to his throne, "Are you feeling alright?"

Caspian nodded emptily, then spoke up hesitantly, "Lucy, do you...does Su...do you think Susan knows I really love her? Do you believe she's happy with me?"

Lucy smirked, "Of course she is Caspian. She clearly loves you, or else she wouldn't be putting herself through all of this for you."

Caspian quirked a brow, "All of what? What do you mean?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I may be young, but I am still a queen...I hear talk around this place. She's under a lot of scrutiny and pressure. She has to handle all of the same things you do...diplomatic matters, appearances, budgets, but on top of that, everyone is pressuring her to provide an heir. I mean, I'm sure she hasn't mentioned it to you...she said you already have enough to be concerned about. The ladies in waiting keep asking her about it and it's all the wives of the noble men and advisors talk to her about. She's a bit stressed about it."

Caspian's heart wrenched for his wife. Even as he was avoiding her, she still worked to protect him, even if it meant adding to her own heavy burdens. "Lucy, would you do me a favor?" He stood and walked down the stairs, helping the little queen up.

"Sure. What is it?" The co-conspirators walked the hallways whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

That evening, Susan walked onto the main balcony, "Lucy, I can't stay long, I'm hoping to catch up with Caspian late--" she stopped speaking abruptly as she took in the scene before her.

The vast balcony was decorated with several candelabras and hundreds of red and white rose petals littered the floor. Her eyes followed a trail to a table intricately set for two and covered in white linen. "It's always a lovely sight to see beauty appreciating beauty." Susan turned around with a smile on her face as her husband stood there, looking just like the prince charming she fell in love with.

"Oh Caspian...it's lovely." She said as she placed a hand on her chest.

He took a step forward and presented a rose to her, "Not as lovely as you, my queen." Susan blushed and took the rose, smelling it as he favored her hand with a gentle kiss.

He pulled out a chair for her, then helped her scoot up to the table before he poured wine. He wined and dined her as if he were a date, trying to impress a girl he'd been lusting after for years. They talked, and more importantly, they laughed together. Something they seemed to miss sorely.

"Susan, I am sorry that I have been a bit...distant lately. I just began to realize that I was not treating you the way you deserve to be treated. In fact, I've treated you horribly...and I am truly ashamed of that. The moment I saw you, you became the light of my life and I should have always treated you as such." He looked down as a tear formed in his eyes.

She smiled lovingly at him as she stroked his face. He gently took her hand and kissed her palm, whispering softly, "My love...you are my saving grace. You have and will always be the reason why I'm a better man. You're the reason that I'm more than a Telmarine."

There was a moment of blissful silence following his speech. The two stared at each other for a while before Caspian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, sliding it across the table to Susan.

She smiled widely as she picked up the box and opened it, finding a little pile of seeds, "Caspian, what is this?"

He scooted his chair around the table to sit closer to her, "These are Daucus Carota seeds. I am gifting them to you, so you may take them at your discretion."

Susan gave him a confused smile, "I don't understand, I thought--"

He cut her off, "I love you Susan. I respect you...and if you aren't ready to have a child, I understand and respect that."

She smiled as a tear ran down her face. He stared in her eyes and took her hands in his, "I don't want to pressure you. I want you to know that I really do love you...selflessly Susan. I know that my need for you and selfishness has caused me to hurt you in the past, but I hope we can leave that pain behind us. I want to love you by doing what's best for you."

She smiled and sighed, closing the box of seeds and setting them on the table, "This gift...I do not want it."

Her smile still played across her lips, causing Caspian to smile back, although his brows twisted in confusion, "Why not? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms, pushing the seeds further away from her, "I don't want those seeds, my king." With that, she stood, smirking over her shoulder as she let her hair down. Her brown, waist length locks cascaded down her back in soft waves. He sat there for a moment, but soon jumped up, following her all the way to their chambers. She was already undressed by the time he reached their bedroom.

She laid on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Clothes are such a hinderance sometimes, don't you think your majesty?" He nodded dumbly as he lifted a foot to yank off his boot, hopping to keep from falling over.

He quickly and clumsily shed his clothes as he walked over to her, tracing a hand over her hip as he leaned down, laying a soft kiss on the side of her buttocks, "Are you sure you are ready?"

She smiled and yanked him onto the bed, reaching between them as she stroked his hardening member, "Does this answer your question?" He moaned loudly and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. They playfully wrestled, but Susan finally won out, landing on top of her husband.

She yelled triumphantly as he feigned an injury, "Oh my queen! You are too strong for your own good."

She leaned down and whispered, "I'll kiss it to make it feel better." She pushed him inside of her and slowly rolled her hips, leaning down to trail sweet kisses up and down his neck and collar bone.

He rolled her over and pumped in and out of her slowly, staring down into her sparkling blue eyes, "I love you with all my heart Susan."

She reached up and stroked his face gently as their bodies rocked in perfect unison. His body began to shudder, signaling his impending orgasm. He looked at her as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing in ecstasy, "Is it alright?"

Susan smiled and whispered as she brought her lips to his, "Yes my love." With those words, Caspian released himself inside of her.

* * *

Everyone noticed a change in the young king. He was kinder, gentler, more understanding and calmer. He continued to have his moments, but with the pressures of an entire kingdom bearing down on his shoulders, it was to be expected.

Susan felt safer and more content with Caspian than she ever had, and he recognized that. She had done what no one else could do. She saved him from himself. She saved the kingdom from the ruler he could have become had she not been there to teach him lessons of love, patience and kindness. Caspian let Ana know she would no longer need to "spy" on the queen and profusely apologized for his antics during their last meeting.

All of the Pevensie siblings made him a better ruler. Lucy was always there to lend a friendly ear and a soft shoulder to cry on, while Edmund was there to offer no nonsense advice.

Caspian didn't want to admit it aloud, but even Peter helped play a part in the man Caspian was growing into. He was always there to force Caspian to take a long, hard look at himself and challenge him to be a better king, a better man and a better husband to his wife.

* * *

**You asked for it and you got it! Good Caspian!! Keep reviewing please! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! I've still got plenty more to come!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Acceptance and forgiveness

**5 months later**  
Caspian and Susan walked in the garden after dinner, relishing time alone with each other. Caspian stared at his wife as she looked up at the stars.

"So why were you so eager to get me alone this evening?" he wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood facing away from him and breathed in her fresh scent.

"For the past couple of weeks, you've been so busy. I thought, since you have a free moment tonight, it would be a perfect time to tell you..." she allowed her voice to trail off as he turned her around and stared in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" he asked, but soon it dawned on him. "You are...you're not...you're pregnant!"

Susan nodded and smiled, then shushed him, "Shhh! Caspian! Someone will hear!"

He ran and jumped up on a bench with his arms spread, "Then let them!! Do you hear that Narnia!? I am going to be a father! Your king is expecting an heir!"

Susan laughed and walked over, yanking him down as he took her face in his hands, "Thank you my love...thank you so very much."  


* * *

  
"Congratulations you two!" Lucy said as she gave Susan and Caspian a hearty hug. Caspian and Susan had just broken the news of the pregnancy to her siblings and all of them wore expressions of excitement, save for Peter, who stood by the door with his arms crossed.

Susan looked up from hugging Edmund and Lucy, "Pete? Aren't you going to say anything?"

He uncrossed his arms and let out a breath, then walked over to his sister and embraced her. "Congratulations Su, I know how much you wanted this. I'm happy for you," he whispered.

She hugged him tightly and let out a happy laugh as a tear ran down her face. "Thank you Peter...thank you."

He let go of her and shook Caspian's hand, nodding wordlessly.

Caspian let out a sigh of relief, and could have sworn he heard Edmund and Lucy do the same.  


* * *

Months ticked by and as they did, Susan's belly grew larger and rounder to her dismay and to Caspian's delight. He didn't know it was possible, but he fell even more in love with her as she grew "fatter" (as she called it) with his child.

By her fifth month of pregnancy, it was summer time in Narnia, so he had actually taken to hiding her nightgowns to keep her from wearing anything to bed. He loved the feeling of her naked belly pressing against him as they made love and slept. Susan, in turn, began stealing her husband's tunics to wear to bed if she was unable to locate her nightgowns.

She sat up in bed one evening with Caspian's head resting on her belly. It had become a nightly ritual for him to lay his head in her lap to listen and talk to the baby. She'd spend time reading, or falling asleep as he did so, allowing him to speak privately to the son or daughter that grew within her. He rested a hand against her belly, fingers spread. The silence of their room was broken by his gasp.

"What's the matter?" she asked, putting the book she was reading down.

His mouth was stuck in a wide smile as he stared at her belly, "A kick! A strong kick from a strong child!"

She smiled, "It's about time you felt your little one move. The kicks were faint at first, but I knew he'd grow strong enough to put on a show for his father."

Caspian sat up and stroked her face, "You are certain it's a boy?"

Susan shrugged, "I think so. Lady Genevieve thinks I must be carrying a boy because of the highness of my belly."

He laid next to her and kissed her hand, "I believe you are carrying a princess, my love. A strong, beautiful girl who will inherit her mothers beauty and intelligence."

Susan's eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise, "You would not be disappointed with a girl? I thought you were concerned about having an heir."

Caspian shook his head, "At first...all I wanted was a son. But I can see the face of a baby girl, clear as day in my head when I put my hand on your belly. I see her and I know, she will be just as smart and powerful as any son we could have. I want our children to rule the land together, just as you and your siblings did. It was the Golden Age because you worked together and offered various points of view."

Susan smiled, "I believe you make a valid point your highness."

He kissed her lips hungrily as he stroked her belly. Susan moaned against his mouth, then pulled away, yanking his borrowed tunic over her head. Pregnancy had granted her a libido that was unmatched by any man and Caspian couldn't be happier. One simple touch or kiss was enough to send her into a frenzy of passion. He had already been pulled from meetings and audiences to satisfy her random, wanton needs, but he never minded. Spending an hour in bed with his wife was far better than sitting in a council meeting.

She straddled him and slid his dick inside of her wet snatch, slowly rolling her hips and biting her lip while letting out a pleasure filled sigh. Caspian stared up at her, admiring the site of her round belly and full breasts as she rode him. His hands kneaded her breasts, then moved down to the sides of her belly as she began to increase the speed of her movements. He could tell she was close by her face. Caspian swore he could see Aslan himself in her eyes when she climaxed. She never looked more beautiful than when the expression of ecstasy was etched across her perfectly freckled face. She rode him in a frenzy, bucking and crying out his name as she came. He smirked and rolled her over, kneeling as he pumped into her to keep weight off of her belly. He pumped as he stared down at her face, which was still contorted with pleasure. Pregnancy had blessed her with the ability to experience multiple orgasms. Caspian counted them as she thrashed and bucked against him, finally cumming himself when she was on number four. She laid there, utterly exhausted from the workout he provided. He kissed her gently before walking over to the basin filled with fragrant water, dipping a cloth in and bringing it back over. He knew how much she hated to wake up to a sticky mess on her legs. She smiled and thanked him while he cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking from her thighs as she fell asleep, comfortable and satisfied.  


* * *

**Sorry for the long break! I've been concentrating a lot on a LOTR/Narnia Crossover fic- The Chronicles of the Fellowship! Check it out if you haven't already! Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you're enjoying all the smut and good Caspian!!**


	15. Chapter 15: The royal arrival

**39 Weeks Pregnant**

Peter, Caspian and Edmund began to hide from Susan. The brave and valiant Lucy was the only one with enough courage to face the pregnant queen in the wake of her volatile and unpredictable mood swings. The once sweet, gentle woman Caspian knew had become a completely frightening force to be reckoned with. He had never seen anyone go from laughter to tears in so little time.

The kings sat in one of the castle's out of the way great rooms, reading and chatting. Although Caspian was frightened of his wife, he was happy to spend time bonding with Peter and Edmund. It seemed Peter had finally gotten used to the idea of Caspian being with his sister and was even content about that fact.

Lucy burst through the doors, panting heavily, "I have every servant in the castle looking for you three! Susan's gone into labor!"

* * *

The three men rushed to Susan's side as she lay in bed, breathing through a contraction. Caspian took her hand and smiled, looking at the midwife, "Is all well with her and the baby?"

"Strong as minotaurs my Lord," the midwife nodded, offering a reassuring smile.

"Where have you been?" Susan asked as she winced in pain again.

"We were just attending to some important matters of state," he lied as he looked to Peter and Edmund, who were holding in small chuckles.

**12 Hours Later...**

"I hate you!! I will kill you as soon as I am out of this bed! Get me my bow and quiver! You die tonight Caspian!" Susan wailed as her contractions hit her back to back, giving her little time to recover.

Caspian looked worriedly at the midwife, "Pay no mind my Lord...it's simply the pain talking."

Susan cried out, yanking him closer in the process, "Oh Caspian, I'm sorry! Don't leave me!"

He kissed her glistening forehead, "I will never leave you darling...it's alright." He climbed into the bed behind her. She sat between his open legs with her back against his chest as he kissed her ear and held her hand, fingers intertwined.

Caspian watched as the midwife looked her over, "It's time to push now your highness."

Caspian held onto Susan, who cried out as she bore down with all her might.

He marveled at Susan's strength. He could wield a sword in each hand, chop enough wood to equal half a forest and spar with his bare hands, but he could never perform the amazing feat that he was witnessing. He sat there, holding onto his wife as she brought their child into the world.

It all happened so fast, he didn't even realize he was crying as they held up his daughter. She was covered from head to toe in a disgusting looking fluid and she was wailing like a banshee, but she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Her cry was music to his ears. The hardened, Telmarine king was reduced to a blubbering pile of mush as he looked upon his first born, his pride and joy...his first heir.

He kissed Susan's cheek repeatedly as they placed the bundle in her arms. Caspian gently touched the child's crown as she quieted, opening her bright blue eyes for the first time to take in the faces of her parents. The king and queen looked at each other and smiled as tears of joy rolled down their faces.

"What shall her name be?" Susan whispered.

He gently touched the baby's hand, "Emeline...Princess Emeline Helen"

Susan smiled, "Beautiful."

* * *

Caspian now fully knew he was a changed man. He sat by the window in a rocking chair with his daughter in his hands. He examined every curve of her face and hair on her head. For the past 8 weeks, since the birth of his princess, he forgot about his own wants and even inadvertently neglected his own needs to spend more time attending to his daughter's every miniscule whimper, whine or coo. He kissed her forehead as she began to stir from her sleep, gently laying her against his chest. Susan woke up, smirking as she felt Caspian's empty side of the bed. She sat up, knowing exactly where to turn her eyes to find him, "Caspian...you're going to be late for the council meeting."

He stroked his daughter's head as she wiggled against him, obviously rooting for food. "Let them wait. They can't start without me."

He handed Emeline to Susan, who opened her nightshirt and brought the infant to her breast. Susan winced slightly as the baby latched, then looked up at her husband. "How long is your meeting this morning?"

He began to dress, "Hopefully not longer than a couple of hours. I still believe you should allow me to bring her with me. Her face would help persuade them to change those ignorant laws."

Susan sighed, "They still won't budge? She's your first born. She deserves the crown just as much as if she were a son."

Caspian sat on the edge of the bed, watching his daughter nurse, "You and I know that. But trying to convince a bunch of old men that."

Susan laughed and glanced down as Emeline fed, "Havent they learned that some Telmarine laws aren't best for the kingdom?"

Caspian chuckled softly, before letting out a yawn, "I guess not."

Susan quirked a brow, "My love, you can't keep staying up with her at night."

Caspian walked over and kissed the baby's head while she nursed, "Night time is our time. I enjoy being able to sit quietly with her."

Susan stroked his hair, then gave him a slight shove, "Go darling, or you'll be late."

* * *

Lucy sat with her niece in her arms at the dinner table, rocking her gently as Caspian and Susan took advantage of the young babysitter. They sat, savoring their meal as they ate uninterrupted for the first time since Emeline's birth. Peter and Edmund sat on either side of Lucy, Ed playing with the baby's feet and Peter stroking her dark cap of hair.

Susan sat back and sighed, finally full and content as Caspian continued shoveling food into his mouth hungrily, staring as Lucy held the baby. "Lucy, don't hog her. Let Ed and Pete have a try!"

Edmund and Peter looked at Caspian. In the very beginning, Susan had to convince him it was alright for her to be cared for by someone other than the two of them. It had been a huge argument, but Susan was able to convince him to let at least family members and one overworked nanny hold the princess.

Caspian stared intently as Lucy carefully passed Emeline to Edmund, "Mind her head."

Susan reached over and turned her husband's face to her, "She'll be fine. Come, walk with me."

* * *

Caspian had been so preoccupied with his daughter, he delegated the overseeing of the rebuilding of Cair Paravel to Peter, Edmund and Lucy. After all, it had been their home. Who better than to ensure that the structure is historically accurate?

By Emeline's 6th month, Cair Paravel was complete and the castle was being emptied of the five monarchs personal effects. The Pevensie siblings felt a great sense of relief to be returning to a place that held so many fond memories. The Telmarine castle, although large and ornate, lacked the warmth and magic of Cair Paravel. Susan spent months campaigning to Caspian to have the royal household relocated because of her strong desire to raise their children there. A great ball was to be held at Cair Paravel to celebrate the completion of a long forgotten, but ever important Narnian landmark.

Caspian reluctantly allowed The Pevensies and Emeline to go ahead to Cair Paravel to help prepare the household and make plans for the ball. The king had to stay behind to oversee the transfer of all affairs to their new location and continue conducting day to day business. He was away from his precious Emeline for a full week and he could barely stand it. When he finally did arrive at Cair Paravel, Susan made sure to greet him outside, holding Emeline. He rushed to them, kissing his wife and taking his princess in his arms, kissing her chubby cheeks repeatedly and tickling her as she squealed and laughed.

"You have grown, little one!" he smiled as he breathed in the baby's sweet scent.

Susan rubbed his back, "It's barely been a week!"

Caspian hugged his daughter close and sighed, "It may as well have been an eternity. You look beautiful Susan." He shifted his daughter in his arms and leaned over, giving his queen a lingering kiss.

* * *

**Now say it with me, "Awwwwww!" LOL! Are you overdosing on all the sugar? Well, stay tuned, because I might throw some chaos into this mix!**


	16. Chapter 16: An unexpected visitor

It was official. The princess had the great Telmarine king wrapped around her tiny, chubby finger. He once put a stop to a budget meeting just to leave to watch her first attempt at crawling. Susan was right. Cair Paravel was full of magic and a much happier place to be than the dark, wretched walls of a Telmarine castle. Caspian sat with his daughter in his lap in his study, reading over trade agreements. Susan and the nanny had tried to take the baby to allow him to get some work done, but he refused, sending them away.

"Can you say 'baaaad Calormene'?" he said, looking down at her with a smile.

She simply cooed in response, waving her hands excitedly, earning a kiss from her father. Telmarine nobility and council members were downright perplexed with the king's level of involvement with his child's upbringing, especially since she was a girl. Most men of royalty sired children and saw them once or twice a month just to be sure they were growing properly. Caspian's insistence with being involved with the princess' everyday care such as bathing, playing and feeding, was quite odd.

Caspian was spending most of his time in council meetings pushing to change the Telmarine laws so that all of his children would have equal rights to rule the land, regardless of gender. The Narnian members of the council were excited by the prospect of a second Golden Age, while the Telmarine lords were far too short sighted to believe siblings could peacefully rule together. Caspian shrugged and bounced his daughter on his knee as she rubbed her eyes, letting out an annoyed whine, "Is it nap time my princess?"

He picked up his daughter as she laid her head on his chest. By the time he reached the chamber, she was asleep in his arms. He found Susan rifling through her wardrobe as he entered to lay the baby down in her crib in the nursery off of their room. After he laid the baby down, he walked to Susan and whispered, "What are you looking for?"

She sighed, "The red dress I had made a month ago...I wanted to wear it for tonight's ball...I hope it didn't get lost in the move...ah...here it is." She pulled out a red dress with plunging square neckline and gold trim. It was the perfect fit for a high queen of Narnia.

He admired the dress then smiled appreciatively at her, "You will look amazing tonight...but then again, you look ravishing every night."

He pulled her over to a window on the opposite side of their chambers, farthest away from the nursery room. He turned her around to stare out the window as he kissed her back and unlaced her corset, "I want you to turn your eyes toward heaven while I experience it..."

Her eyes closed as she felt his lips trail down her back as the fabric of her dress fell away. She shuddered as he reached in front of her, gently rubbing his fingers over her clit as she pushed backwards, feeling his bulge through his pants. He continued to finger her as she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. After a few moments, he removed his hand to free himself from his pants. She opened her legs and bent over slightly as he placed his hand on the small of her back, positioning his cock at her entrance. She gasped and looked up at the sky through the window as he pushed himself inside of her. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth, steadying himself to keep from cumming right then and there. Even just months after bringing their child into the world, she was tight around his throbbing member. After a few moments of stroking her body, he began to move in and out of her, gently at first, but soon, worked his way up to a steady rhythm. He kissed her neck and grabbed her hair as he pushed her forward, causing her full breasts to crush up against the cold glass window. He licked her ear and whispered, "Heaven my love...you are heaven to me..."

She moaned and tried to keep her eyes open, but they shut tight as soon as he reached down between her legs to once again tease her clit. She covered her own mouth to muffle her cries as she came. Caspian gripped her body to him as he pumped into her roughly, cumming himself. They both laughed softly as they floated back down to earth, disengaging from each other and making their way over to the bed with wobbly legs. They collapsed onto the bed and sighed, "I will never tire of that..." she smiled as he stroked her face.

* * *

That evening, the ball was in full swing inside of the grand hall of Cair Paravel. Dignitaries came from far and wide to celebrate with the monarchs. Some were familiar faces, but most were people Caspian had never seen before.

Caspian and Susan shared the first dance at the ball, followed by Peter and a rather attractive young woman that Susan could have sworn she had seen before. Caspian hadn't noticed the girl as he busied himself with the Archenland dignitaries while Susan tried to remember why the girl's face was so familiar. When the party was in full swing, Caspian's eyes finally found Peter. Susan noticed his expression change immediately as Peter walked over with the girl on his arm. Caspian stuttered, "Oh...L-l-lady Estrella...it...it is a pleasure to see you again."

Peter's eyes widened slightly, "Do you two know each other?"

The girl smirked as Caspian stared at her, "I...uh...I met Estrella during the voyage to the Lone Isles...on Ramandu's island."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!! *gasp*! I know a bunch of you are like, "WTF is that bitch doing here?!"**


	17. Chapter 17: Hidden intentions

**I'm sorry Caspian/Ramandu's daughter fans!! I don't always write her like this (don't believe me? Check out my version of Ramandu's daughter in my Chronicles of the Fellowship fic!)**

*******Flashback--2 Months Ago******  
**

_A group of three men sat cloaked in darkness in a seedy pub at the corner of town, speaking in hushed tones._

_"We should kidnap his precious princess...that'll surely send him over the edge," said one man._

_"No...that's far too drastic. She's just an innocent child...besides we're not trying to destroy him...we just want to disrupt his life. It's obvious the boy is unstable...most of the time, the only thing keeping him from madness is his queen. Her leaving would send him over the edge. We could easily prove him to be an unfit ruler without her by his side." said another man._

_The third man spoke up, "A crew member from the Dawn Treader told me of a woman Caspian met on his journey...she was fairer and far more brazen than most other women. The king showed some interest in her, but he was far too preoccupied at the time. Perhaps now that the queen has had a child, he's grown a bit bored with her...and this little...distraction could prove to be the undoing of his perfect little life." _

_"It is settled then...we will send a messenger with an invitation to the ball. It will only be a matter of time before the king falls under her spell."_

_"Are you sure this will work? If we are caught, the consequences will be dire..."_

_"Lord Preman was our friend, was he not? Besides...no one should get away with murder...especially not some hot headed young boy."_

********End Flashback***********  


* * *

  
The evening of the ball concluded. Peter kept Estrella on his arm most of the time, although she attempted to corner Caspian on a number of occasions. It was obvious Peter was smitten with her, and she appeared to have interest in him, but seemed to be on a mission.

Caspian and Susan checked in on Emeline before stripping out of their clothes and laying down. Susan lay curled against him, sleeping peacefully. Caspian closed his eyes and remembered the moments he spent with Estrella...the ones he didn't tell Susan about.

***********Flashback***********

_They continued their walk on the island until they reached the edge of a small cluster of trees. She turned to him as her bright eyes flashed, "I may not be much of a problem solver, but I'm wonderful company..." She stepped closer and placed a hand on his chest, "I find you to be very very attractive Caspian."_

_Caspian cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows as she leaned in closer, their breaths mingling. "Uhh...thank you my lady...you are a very beautiful--"_

_She cut him off with a kiss, which he returned at first. Her lips were unbelievably soft and her scent was unbearably sweet. He was lost in her plump lips, luscious tongue and soft, curvy body when the vision of his love brought him back to the here and now. He broke the kiss and struggled to catch his breath. She smirked and pawed at him as he panted, "What is is your majesty?"_

_He quickly took a few steps back, desperately trying to get away from her roaming hands. In his clumsy effort to get away from her, he stumbled backwards, landing on his back in the sand. He quickly sat up on his elbows, but it was too late. Estrella had already jumped on top of him and began nibbling on his ear. Caspian's eyes rolled closed as she found his weakest spots. This damned woman was seducing him before he even had the chance to speak! "Resist her Caspian! Say something!" his mind screamed as she touched his growing manhood as it strained against his trousers._

_She smiled wickedly as she straddled him. He shook his head vigorously as he finally found his voice, "No Estrella! I am sorry but...I cannot."_

_She pouted as he rolled from underneath her, working to refasten all of the belts, buttons and buckles she'd fuddled with. He clumsily stood as the sand caused him to nearly fall back down. She laughed softly and sauntered a bit closer, far more graceful than he on the lose ground, "What's the matter Caspian? Haven't you ever laid with a woman before?"_

_He furrowed his eyebrows. Her forwardness was sexy, but he couldn't imagine taking a woman so brazen as his wife. If she was like this with him, how would she be with other men in the kingdom? "This isn't proper...I must go..."_

_"Wait Caspian...take me back with you..."_

_"To Narnia?" he asked increduously._

_She rubbed his chest and kissed his cheek as she whispered into his ear, "Yes. Let me be your queen. I will grant you all your heart desires..."_

_"My heart already desires another Estrella...I am sorry."_

_Estrella looked confused. As if this was the first time she'd ever been denied anything in her whole life. "I do not understand..."_

_Caspian stepped away from her hands, "I am sorry, but my heart belongs to another. Not that you aren't a very beautiful woman."_

_She snapped her head around, "I am no mere woman young king. I am a star. I am superior to the simple breeding cow you haven chosen to share your throne with!"_

_The sweet, sexy demeanor had melted away. She insulted Susan, which caused him to clench his fists and grit his teeth, "You should never speak ill of a Narnian Queen in my presence..." he leaned in, lowering his voice, "...ever."_

_A chill ran down Estrella's spine as she heard the coldness of his voice. Obviously, she struck a nerve. Her voice softened once more, realizing she was just pushing him further away with her current attitude, "Well...I do apologize...but Caspian, just allow me to return to Narnia with you. It's terribly boring here on this island and I've heard such amazing stories about your country. I could prove myself worthy of you..."_

_Caspian shook his head and turned away from her, leaving as fast as he could without breaking into a full sprint to get away from her devilish beauty and intoxicating, fake charms._  
***********End Flashback***********

Estrella crept through the hallways of the castle. She had seen Caspian's queen and was unimpressed. In her opinion, she was plain and found her dark hair to be boring. Estrella smiled as she thought of her task ahead. Taking Caspian away from the Gentle Queen would be easy. She still bore some of the weight left by her pregnancy and she had only birthed a daughter. Every kingdom needed a son...and Estrella planned on using that as one of her tricks to attempt to take Caspian away. It wasn't that she desired him so...it was mostly because he was the first mortal man who had been able to resist her. He was the first man to ever choose another over her. He had intrigued her and she would have him.

Estrella walked to the dark keeping room off the stables. She nearly jumped when she heard a low voice, "Psst! My lady...over here."

One of the cloaked men from the inn beckoned her over, "How goes your mission my lady?"

She sighed frustratedly, "It goes slowly. That woman always seems to be around."

"Aye...he keeps his queen close. They are nearly inseparable."

"Well I can't be productive if she's always around..." she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Worry not. The king only allows one nanny to care for the princess. If the nanny were to become ill or indisposed, the queen would have to look after their daughter by herself while the king attends to his duties. You will have your time alone with him to work your magic my lady. That, I promise."

Estrella grinned evilly, "Just a few days is all I need. Once I've won him, I want the royal household relocated back to the Telmarine castle....and I want the kings and queens of old banished to the forest."

The man smirked. When they told her of their plan, they conveniently left out the part that they wanted to usurp Caspian from his throne. If she knew she would be hunting a man without a title, she might not go along with it.

"What of the princess?" he asked.

She smirked, "That may take a bit longer...but once I fill his head with the 'proper' thoughts, it will be easy for me to have him declare her illegitimate and stripped of her title."

"I do not think that part of your plan will be successful Estrella...you've never seen Caspian with his daughter."

She waved him off dismissively, "Oh please. Does he even know what the little brat looks like? A king rarely has anything to do with the upbringing of his children...I'm sure there's no real emotional attachment. I'll have him forget he ever had a child with Queen Susan."

The man tried to speak up, warning Estrella of Caspian's fiercely protective nature over his daughter, but she was gone. Estrella was turning into a lose, overly ambitious canon and stupidly confident canon. He wondered if it was too late to put a stop to the whole plan. He knew driving a wedge between Susan and Caspian was a nearly impossible task, but driving a wedge between Caspian and his child? Not possible at all. Period.

He feared that even if it wasn't too late to put a stop to the plan, Estrella would refuse to halt her actions and once she failed, their treachery would be in the open for all to see.


	18. Chapter 18: Looking forward

Caspian had a busy week ahead of him. Dignitaries were in town and he had to play the part of a social king when all he wanted to do was stay in his quarters with his wife and daughter. It didn't help that he knew Susan had her hands full taking care of Emeline herself since the only nanny they had came down with a mysterious illness.

He rounded a corner and nearly bumped into Estrella, "Oh! My apologies my lady."

He put his head down and tried to leave as quickly as possible, but the damned woman caught him by the arm, "Caspian...I was hoping to have the opportunity to speak with you alone."

He stopped and gingerly removed his arm from her grasp as he gave her a quizzical look, "Oh?"

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Why must you look at me that way?"

"Well...because the last time we saw each other, you insulted the woman I love."

She pouted, thinking that was one way she could weaken him, "Oh Caspian...you know I didn't mean that. Besides...she's quite lovely to be a human."

He scoffed, "I understand that what you just said was your attempt at a compliment, but trust me my lady, it sounded like anything but."

"Caspian...I'm sorry. Of course I'm going to be a bit jealous...she's a lucky woman and you are a very very handsome man. She must have the heart of an angel."

Although the words she spoke were kind, the malice and sarcasm behind them were apparent. Caspian took a careful step forward and narrowed his eyes, "I do not know why you are here Estrella...but if you try to do anything to disrupt my family's life..I can guarantee that you will regret it."

Estrella looked surprised and slightly afraid at the intensity of his threatening words. No man had ever been so harsh with her. She could usually get whatever she wanted from anyone with a few poison coated sweet words, but not Caspian. "Y-your majesty...I never meant--"

He cut her off, "I could care less what you meant. Your intentions toward me were made clear on that island. I know you are bitter because your toxic charms did not work on me...I have a feeling your visit is not as innocent as you attempt to have me believe."

Estrella trembled slightly, but soon felt a sense of relief wash over her as Susan rounded the corner, carrying the princess on her hip, "Queen Susan! Lovely to see you again."

Susan smiled and looked between the two, noticing the tenseness of her husband's shoulders, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with us darling."

It was in Estrella's nature to be condescending. Although Caspian's words struck fear in her heart, she allowed her personality to get the best of her as she spoke, "Oh your majesty! I'm sure the king has better things to do than go for an afternoon stroll with an infant."

Caspian continued to glare at Estrella as he took his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheeks. Susan stepped forward and crossed her arms, "Although I may not always be able to accompany him, Caspian takes an afternoon walk with his daughter every single day."

Estrella was taken aback as she watched Caspian divert all of his attention to the baby in his arms. She had never heard of a queen, let alone a king spending so much time with their children. For the first time since arriving in Narnia, she felt as if she were in over her head. A marriage, she could possibly break up, but it didn't seem that she would ever get him to forget about his child. She watched as Susan and Caspian walked away.

* * *

The next day, Estrella stood in a study, staring at the fire. Her agenda was ruined. She lost the will to continue. She saw the look in Caspian's and Susan's eyes when they looked at each other and their daughter. Through the contempt she held for them, she desired to have what they shared.

She heard someone come up behind her, "I don't know what you did, but you have really angered my sister and brother in law."

She turned and gave Peter a polite smile, "Good afternoon High King Peter. How are you fairing today?"

"I'd be better if I knew what was going on...Caspian just told me about the first time you two met. You just don't seem like the type who would be so..."

She cut in, "Mean? Bitter? Contemptuous? Jealous? I've heard all of those words directed at me King Peter, but you know which one no one ever uses to describe me? Strong. A good listener. Sensitive. So what? Maybe I can be a bit overly ambitious, but that's how I was raised. That's just too bad if that makes me unpopular."

Peter stood frozen, listening to her tirade, "I was just going to say brazen...but I agree with everything else you said...'cept the last part."

She gave him a confused look, "Why not?"

"I think you do care about what some people think of you. You just don't know how to be a better person because you never had a reason to be a better person."

Her face almost softened, until she crossed her arms and turned back to the fire, "I'm not a person."

Peter smiled and took a few steps forward, "You may not be human Estrella, but your heart is."

She bit her lip and turned toward him, "I thought having a human heart is what makes one weak. I thought men only understood strength."

"The wrong type of man, yes...but a good man appreciates a kind heart. I believe you have one Estrella...you just refuse to give in to it."

She smiled as he gently stroked her cheek. Her thoughts of Caspian and taking him away from his queen were far away as she stared up at the golden haired King of Old.

* * *

Six weeks later, in the same inn at the corner of town they met in just a couple of months prior, the three men sat at their table.

"Lady Estrella missed our last two meetings...I don't think she's going to follow through."

"I have heard reports from Cair Paravel that she has been spending plenty of time with King Peter."

"We must find another way to destroy him...perhaps kidnapping the princess would be the route to take after all."

A cloaked figure approached the table, "I hope it is not our king you hope to destroy...such strong words can lead to one being charged with high treason."

"Be gone stranger. Our business is no concern of yours!"

Caspian yanked off his cloak and looked at them, "Your business concerns me greatly councilmen..."

The three men looked aghast as guards rushed past Caspian to arrest them. Caspian walked outside where Peter and Estrella stood, watching as the council members were led from the inn. Caspian looked at Estrella, "Thank you for alerting us to their treachery...Queen Susan and I are in your debt."

Estrella nodded, "Caspian...I am very sorry...for everything."

Caspian nodded and patted Peter on the shoulder, who took Estrella's hand and led her to their waiting horse. When everyone's backs were turned, he favored the star with a gentle kiss.

She whispered, "Thank you for being my reason to be a better person Peter..."

He brushed her hair from her face, "It was in you all along."

* * *

Caspian arrived back home at Cair Paravel that evening to find Susan sitting in the rocking chair of the nursery with their daughter asleep on her chest. He kissed the baby's head before taking her from her mother to lay her in her crib.

Susan took her husband's hand and led him out of the nursery and into their quarters, where they promptly undressed and laid in bed together. They kissed and caressed each others bodies for a while before he laid on top of her, slipping himself inside.

She moaned and arched her back slightly, purring against his skin as she put her lips to his neck. His movements were slow, loving and deliberate. He took his time to make love to his queen that night, eternally grateful to her for staying by his side when he had made it difficult for her to remain there.

When they finished making love, he spooned behind her and wrapped a hand around her waist. She smiled and took his hand, moving it to her belly, "Darling...I have wonderful news..."

**The End!**

**

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited this story. It was challenging to write because of obvious reasons, but I did enjoy being able to explore a darker side to Caspian. I am not done with Suspian, contrary to popular belief. I'm just taking a little break from them. I need plot suggestions, so please feel free to do some suggesting. I will definitely credit you if you give me a plot idea and I follow through with it!  
**


End file.
